Debt unpaid
by Dgreen20
Summary: Some debts can't be wiped away so easily. A monetary debt can be paid off in time, but a life debt will never truly be repaid. A super soldier, torn from the losing end of a suicidal battle for survival, And a girl, trapped in a tower her entire life. How can a soldier with nothing, repay a woman who yearns for freedom? "Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it."
1. Unlikely meeting

Chapter 1

 **Unlikely meeting**

 _Beta Company. Operation:TORPEDO_

 _July 3rd, 2545_

 _Pegasi Delta_

 _1204 hours_

(Zack-B160)

 _Vengeance, it's a long, treacherous, vial path to self-destruction. If strong enough, it can turn the sweetest of children into the most ruthless of killers. It's a poison that dulls reason and kills any sliver of mercy. At this particular moment, I couldn't care less if revenge will lead me to an early grave. So long as I took as many of these bastards down with me as I possibly can._

"Peter is down, I repeat. Peter is KIA!" I yelled raising my M90 shotgun and unloaded an 8 gauge rifled slug into the head of a seriously unlucky Sangheii (1) minor who got too close, bolts of heated plasma zipped by my green SPI armor like angry hornets. Poor Peter was hit by who knows how many needler rounds. His entire chest cavity blew up in a cloud of pink not even twenty yards away. He was dead before he even hit the floor.

 _The Covenant burned my homeworld of New Columbia seven years ago today. I was on the few ships that managed to escape the slaughter. My parents weren't so lucky, neither was my sister. Alone, with nowhere to go, no one to run to. I gladly accepted the offer to join Beta company. If it means getting a chance to get revenge on the ones who ruined my life, then to hell with what happens to me. Karma's' a bitch, and I am just her tool of destruction._

"Fall back to cover! We're being flaked!" Gabriel-B145 ordered. Tallest one out of all of us, easily six nine. He was team Delta's unofficial leader. Could almost mistake him for our cousins, the Spartan II's. We were pinned down not far from where Foxtrot entered the facility, but where we ended up was a dead end with only one way out. And that was through a hailstorm of plasma and a _LOT_ of pissed off Covenant. We can't kill our way out of this one . . . .we don't have the ammo for it. Thought this lead to one of their refinery machines, but instead lead us into a one-way locked door. When I say locked, I mean the only way we're getting through that is by blasting it open with rockets, which we have none of.

I have no doubts we'd complete this mission, but how many of us will have to perish in the process. 300 Beta Company Spartan III's went into this fight, now a little under 100 remains. Several died in their drop pods on impact. Rest of us were fighting easily hundreds of thousands of Covenant. I looked to my right to see the rest of my remaining brothers and sisters, fighting like demons straight out of the deepest bowels of hell. Bullets and plasma flew every which way, Not entirely sure which side was winning. But if the cruisers in orbit were any indication, Only a few of us were going to survive this slaughter, if any. But we'll take a good most of them with us in the process. That's less Covenant the rest of the UNSC won't have to face in the long run. I just hope our sacrifice buys humanity enough time. Enough time to make all this worth the cost. Every second counts in the end.

 _The Covenant brought this fate upon themselves. They started this war, burned our worlds, slaughtered our people, hunting us to extinction. Well, I got news for them. Humanity won't just roll over and let them kill us so easily. Back us into a corner with nowhere to run, that is when we fight our hardest. Where we're truly put to the test. Let it be known in the history books that humanity won't go down quietly into the echoes of time, we won't give up when the fate of our species' survival is on the line! We'll keep on fighting to the bloody end, and we won't stop until they kill every last one of us. That is not a threat, but a promise._

To put our situation in simple to understand terms; we were horrifically our numbered, well beyond outgunned, and the only thing protecting us from the plasma lances from the cruisers was a thin foot or two of some alien alloy. Nothing but wet paper to those beams should they aim them at us. But it seems they thought thousands of Unggoy (2), Kig-Yar (3), and Sangheii were sufficient enough to kill us all. Big mistake on their part, perhaps they hope to keep as much the refinery intact as possible? We're pinned between a locked door and a shit load of Covenant in all directions. We're FUBAR basically.

"I'm out!" Ana-B236 announced tossing her M392 rifle aside and picking up a fallen plasma rifle. She was the smallest out of all of us, only smaller than Lucy by a few inches. Smaller and faster target, harder for the snipers to hit. Pretty much like a sister to me from minute one. We fight together, we trained together. She's the closest thing to blood family I have left.

"Zack, pick up Peter's rifle and lay down a suppressive fi . ." Gabriel tried finishing as his visor shattered from a long trail of plasma going through his head, with his vital line flatlined. I ducked behind a Covenant weapons container as Ana fired her plasma rifle into a squad of unlucky Unggoy. We're the last two standing of team Delta. A red light flickered on my HUD from Lucy's transponder. They set the charges, this whole place is going to go up in sixty seconds. Burning it to the depths of hell itself. I peeked from behind my cover and fired another slug. Splattered a Kig-Yar's head right off his skinny little neck. Never ceases to amuse me how stupid these things can be. I quickly returned back to my cover as a wall of plasma nearly deep fried me.

"Damn it. They got us pinned. Nowhere to go." Ana swore peeking out of her cover and unloading another servo into the ever-growing horde, just as the cruisers fired one of their plasma lances into the remains of my siblings. Those weapons are rated to take out capital warships. How can anyone even hope to survive a direct hit from them! I took a deep breath and let it out. Focus Spartan, the fight isn't over so long as you're still standing. "Zack, we got forty seconds to run. We need to go now!" Ana noted firing once more, only to receive ten times a much thrown right back at her. She got back behind her cover as the waves of plasma got thicker. I ground my teeth and fired off another slug. Right through the chest of a Sangheili who got too close. I looked around briefly for anywhere we can go to avoid the blast. This refinery goes, it will be one hell of a firework show. Hopefully taking those cruisers with it.

 _Beta company knew before we dropped in that there was little chance of survival for even half of us, yet we all volunteered anyway to go. We're not afraid of death, if we're going out then we're taking as many of these bastards with us as possible. Failure is not an option. Failure to complete our mission means we've failed humanity. I don't care if I'm not getting out of this alive. Zackary Lutece died at the age of five on October 31, 2538. Zack-B160 was born that day with a cold fury. If he dies today, it won't be in vain._

"Ana, it's been an honor serving with you." I thanked narrowly avoiding having my head sniped off by a Beam Rifle. I ground my teeth and stayed low to avoid having my head blown off. There has to be a way out of this somehow. Just need to focus and come up with a plan. . . . and why the hell does the area beside us look like static? Wish I were kidding. "Ana, anomaly behind us!" I yelled pointing out the. . . . . to hell with it, I'll call it a tear because that is exactly what it looks like, a tear in the middle of the air. A tear ripped open a few meters behind us. On the other side was a girl, a well-dressed girl no older than I, in the middle of a dining room of some sort. She had her arms spread wide like she was the one who caused it.

"What the hell is that?" Ana asked as the ground in front of us erupted into a green fireball. Clever covvies are starting to use their fuel rod cannons on us. We must be a serious thorn in their side to use it on two Spartans. I'm almost flattered. The kid screamed in surprise as she opened her eyes and got a good look at the hell in front of her.

"Doesn't matter. We're being overrun, hostiles on all sides. If that anomaly is our only hope of survival, I say we take it." I said as the Covenant got agitated and charged toward us. Ana maneuvered back firing off her plasma rifle as I fired another slug. I pumped my shotgun and fired again, only for it to click. The tube is empty, damn it. "I'm out!" I yelled throwing my shotgun aside and pulled out my M6D pistol.

"You're. . . . you're all real?" She asked hesitantly as plasma narrowly missed her. She let out a sharp yelp as it barely missed her. She jumped back and landed flat on her ass as the Covenant got closer. Ana and I moved back to better cover, our backs to the portal as we fired what we could into the oncoming horde. Less than twenty seconds before the charges go. It's now or never.

"Though the portal Zack! I'll cover you, protect the girl!" Ana ordered as her plasma rifle ran dry. She shook it a few times before throwing it at a Unngoy. I broke from my cover and bolted toward the portal. I huffed and puffed as I threw one foot in front of the other. I could hear Ana roaring like a lion as she fought. I looked back to see her blocking the strike from a Sanghelli's sword, twisting his arm back and snapping the sword out of his hand to slice him in half before taking out her pistol and popping open a few Unngoy's heads. A Sanghelli uncloaked right behind her sword ignited.

"Ana!" I yelled to warn her right before the Elite stabbed her through her chest, but she didn't go down as simple as that. She pulled out her combat knife and roared like a mighty warrior of Sparta, stabbing her knife as deep as she can into the Elite's head. I couldn't bear to watch her die as I bolted on. Nine seconds. Several plasma rounds slammed into my back, burning through my armor as I dropped to the floor. Felt like someone poured a vat of napalm on my back, agonizing pain sourced through my body as the plasma burned. Must keep going. Covenant can't get to the kid. I forced myself up and kept on running. Ignoring the agony in my back as plasma soared all around me. Few more feet to go. More plasma rounds hit my back and legs as I kept going. I had to force myself to stay up as I jumped through the tear just as the kid closed it behind me, a loud explosion and a deep rumble filled the air around us right before the portal closed. Foxtrot done their job, the mission was a success. But at a great cost. How many of my brothers and sister's survived? I have no idea.

Pain soared all over my body as I laid on the velvet carpet of her floor. Head throbbing like I was being hit by Hunters again and again. I tried to get up but I just fell back down in agony. I couldn't move, could barely breathe. Everything was all fuzzy to me right now. Like I was in an old 1950's TV show. Could barely hear what the kid was yelling as she ran to my side. One thought, one simple sentence flooded my mind right before I blacked out.

 _You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies._

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

 _July 3rd. 1904_

 _Monument Island_

 _12:15pm_

 _Minutes earlier_

Lonely, that is all I've felt lately. Lonely and beyond bored. There is no one in my tower to talk to, Songbird left over an hour ago. I let out a deep sigh as I carefully brushed some dark green on the art canvas. I was painting in the dining room, painting things from these weird dreams I keep having for months. Dreams of soldiers fighting to the bloody end against some alien races, dreams of glorious ship soaring through space from planet to planet, dreams of hulking beings taking on entire armies of these aliens and winning, dreams of massive rings with the power to shame Noah's flood a billion times over. The dining room was littered with dozens of said paintings. One showed a giant green armored man turned away from a massive beam of light, hyper-advanced looking technology all around him, large grey dent on the chest plate. Another showed purple ships raining down beams of death upon a burning world, turning all below it into glass. Another showed several smaller parasite like beings overwhelming both the soldiers and the aliens, slowing turning them against one another little by little. My favorite painting was of a ring, a giant ring floating in space in front of a planet. A star barely peeking around the planet, illuminating the massive ring just enough to show green and blue terrain on the inside face. A sleeping giant, waiting to be woken up once more. A different one shows a soldier in an adaptive camouflage like armor, gold visor looking out at a field as the sunset over his beloved home.

The most recent one I've drawn showed two of these soldiers, ducked behind cover as green and blue bolts of something soared all around them. One significantly larger than the other. A fallen soldier on the ground with its mirror-like face shattered and blood splattered around him. Another showed his chest blown open by pink shards. Bird-like aliens shooting bolts of light from many larger guns, few reptile-like aliens with glowing swords leading the lesser ones. Few short and stubby ones getting blown to bits by the green armored soldiers. Seven large purple ships overlooking the battlefield as it shot its weapons at the ground. One of the grimmest paintings I've made but I can't get the images out of my head unless I paint them, no matter how scarring the scene was. I'm not sure if it's just me going insane from the isolation, or if they're visions of the future? Side effect from the tears or are they just my imagination going wild? So many questions, yet Songbird can't answer them all. Sometimes it feels like I'm right there alongside the soldiers, fighting these strange beings to the death for just a sliver of a chance for survival. My heart racing as I dodge bullet fire, Adrenalin pumping as I race to rejoin my 'unit'. Even if it is just a bunch of dreams, it feels like I'm out of this tower and living life like it should be. Anything is better than staying up here their entire life.

"Still wondering why the heck I'm getting these scary dreams? Never heard of anything like these in any of my books. Could it just be my imagination?" I asked myself pointing to the soldier with a shotgun behind what I assume is a wall. I've had these dreams enough to practically memorize where everything was, what the place looked like, and who won in the end. I could never remember any noises or sounds, just an observer watching the events unfold like a film. With this particular dream, it always ended in bright purple light. No warning, no noise, no anything. Just a bright purple light then I wake up in bed. "I don't know who you people are, or if you're actually real, but you have my sympathy." Again I said to no one in particular. I set my color pallet aside and wiped the sweat off my brow. Took me a few days but I'm done. To me, the paintings look like works of art, but I'll never know if I'm truly good without someone here to judge them.

"Looks good to me, might use some darker tone for the armor." I stated to myself stepping back to admire my work. I'm starting to get a familiar tug in my gut as I looked over the painting more. Tear is close by, I can feel it. I squinted my eyes as a small tear formed by the base of the dead soldier's shattered helmet. That is strange, tears never popped up when I finish painting. What makes this one so different? Curiosity has the better of me, I've been having these dreams for months now, maybe seeing a little taste of it would help rid me of these dreams. Carefully I reached into the tear with both hands, focusing on opening it wide. With a grunt and swear bead falling down my forehead, I pushed my hands apart and opened the tear wide open. First thing I noticed was how hot everything around me felt like I pulled myself inside of an oven.

"What the hell is that?" A female voice yelled as I was rocked back by an explosion. I opened my eyes and screamed in surprise before falling back on my butt. A large green explosion flooded the view in front of them. The bolts of light flew over me and burned into the wall behind me. This is no dream, this is not a dream! The monsters I painted, they were real. The soldiers, real.

"Doesn't matter. We're being overrun, hostiles on all sides. If that anomaly is our only hope of survival, I say we take it." The taller male responded. The two soldiers I painted were backing up to cover me, one firing said bolts of light back at the monsters while the other fired a shotgun. He pumped it once more only for it to click when he pulled the trigger. "I'm out!" He yelled throwing the shotgun aside and pulled out his pistol and fired away into the horde before them.

"You're . . . you're all real?" I asked out loud as heated bolts of light flew right over me. I let out a sharp yelp as I ducked and covered my head as more flew all over me. Why did I have to open that tear?! Why does my curiosity always get the better of me!

"Though the portal Zack! I'll cover you, protect the girl!" The girl yelled throwing her gun aside when it ran dry as the male ran toward me. The girl blocked a sword strike from one of the taller aliens, snapped its wrist, and sliced him in half before taking her pistol out, shooting the head of some of the smaller aliens. A bigger one uncloaked behind her and ran his sword through her chest. I nearly vomited as her blood gurgling scream filled the air.

"Ana!" The male yelled as she pulled out her knife, screaming as she plunged it deep into the head of the one who killed her. Rolling off him to pull the sword out of her chest, an slice it through another close to her before falling to the ground for good. The male bolted toward me as his life depended on it. Got to close the tear. Got to close the tear. GOT TO CLOSE THE TEAR! I scrambled to my feet as the armored figure was hit by the light rounds. He fell over in pain but picked himself up and bolted faster. My heart pounded in my chest as I held my arms out once more and focused on the tear I just opened up. I grunted as I forced my hand together and closed the tear. The armored man jumped through just as I closed it and a purple light flashed from the other side. I ducked out of the way as a purple and blue fireball shot out as the tear closed up. It consumed the air in front of it and boiled away just as quickly as it started. I huffed in puffed as my heart tried to slow itself down from beating so fast. The armored man groaned in absolute agony as he tried to force himself up, only to be brought back down by the pain.

"Holy! Are you alright!" I yelled picking myself up and ran over to the large man. His armor was broken and burnt through, in many places, I can see the burnt and damaged skin. My hands went to his throat to see if there was still a pulse in him . . . he's still alive. The whole area around me smelled burnt and his armor seemed to struggle on where it was. First, it flashed green then tried to blend into my floor, then back to green. Some type of stealth armor? I felt around the edge of his helmet, looking for some way to get it off. Finally, I found a small button around the edge. pushing it, a small hiss emitted from around his neck as the helmet wiggled. Slowly and carefully I pulled it off. First thing I noticed was his lightly colored skin, almost red like from the original native inhabitants of the Sodom below. I pulled the helmet off and got a good look at his face. One large scar ran down his blank green eyes, looked no older than I am, black hair was buzz cut and no facial hair. The burns must be doing something to him. His eyes are darting all over the place.

"Can you hear me, Sir can you hear me?" I asked. He groaned in pain while muttering one phrase. One phrase that confused me yet left me curious about the man I brought into this world.

"Protect Earth, protect her colonies, Protect humanity. Protectors of Earth and all her colonies. Protect Earth." He repeated twitching occasionally. I picked up his pistol. Little heavier than I thought. I know nothing about this man, or what he was doing at that place. If my dreams are right than he was there to destroy it. I put the pistol aside and looked over him for anything that could be causing him any harm. A shimmer of light caught my eye around his neck once more. I reached down and carefully picked up something metal. They were tags. Two tags with words stamped into them.

 _Zack-B160_

 _Beta Company_

 _Blood type O-_

 _Team Delta_

* * *

(1) _Sangheii: Higher race within the Covenant. Shipmasters, field marshals, commanders. Reptilian-like, slip jaws, large, and highly honor bound_

(2) _Unggoy: Lower race within the Covenant. Mostly cannon fodder, basically a step or two above slaves if I understand the lore correctly. Stubby methane breathers. Only difficult in large groups._

(3) _Kig-Yar: Mid-class within the covenant if I am informed correctly. Shield fighters and snipers. Basically, pirates if I understand the lore right. Bird-like bloodthirsty, normally either has a plasma shield or beam rifle._

* * *

 **That's a wrap on the first chapter guys. Figured I'd go a slightly different route with this Bioshock crossover than what many others have read. The ending is still fucking confusing but I'll figure it out eventually. We got a Spartan III in this one, I honestly like the III's more than an IV yet not as much as the II's. Now if 343 made an off shot game where we could play as a Spartan III that would be great. Even if they went the Halo 3: ODST route I wouldn't complain. This is a temporary replacement to 'Into the Light' as I figure out how I want that to go. Enjoy. I'll try making this a slow-burning story. We'll see how it turns out.**

 **~~Dgreen20**

* * *

Edit:3/26/19

Since I am not too far along in the story, I can edit and proofread a lot easier than my current project. I am going back to fix some mistakes I made and to improve it. Make it flow better and more entertaining.


	2. Soldier and the Lamb

Chapter 2

 **Soldier and the Lamb**

 _July 3rd, 1904_

 _Monument Island_

 _12:33 pm_

(Elizabeth's POV)

I grunted and huffed as I struggled to move the man who weighed a ton, or felt like he weighed a ton. Arms hooked around his chest and pulled with all my might. I was determined to get this man somewhere that wasn't on the floor. Currently trying to drag his armored butt to the love seat over in the study area. At least that is my plan anyway. How well that is going . . . I think I popped my arm out of its socket dragging him several feet. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Haven't even tried getting the rest of his armor off, mostly because I have no idea where to start. Had his helmet on the dining room table and his pistol hidden in my room. With a final pull, and my arms screaming at me to stop. I finally managed to get my 'guest' at the base of the love seat.

"Sorry." I apologized dropping him with a loud thud at the base. Now begins the hard part. "Okay big guy. Let's get you up there." I started pulling his torso up to the loveseat. Good lord, it is a lot harder lifting this man than it is dragging him. I grunted and groaned lifting his body up inch by inch. Managed to get his chest up here more or less. I set him down on the cushion and moved on to his legs. They were a lot easier to lift up. Finally managed to lift his rear end over the seat and set him face down on the red fabric. He groaned in pain as I took a step back. Got him up there with his back facing up. That seems to be where most of the damage is.

"Well, at least I got a place to work on him now. " I noted to myself looking over the red-skinned soldier. The tag around his neck says he is Zack. He looks so young, yet had to see so many perish at once. His back was littered in holes and burns. I'm starting to think those were not bolts of light. Light doesn't burn like this, it shouldn't. Plasma maybe? Heated gas? I'm not sure. I tilted my head in amusement. His armor was now trying to blend in with the love seat. This stuff is advanced, I've never read anything like it in my books. Armor that changes to match your background. One could practically become invisible with it on. I'm having a hard time making out his outline were it not for the fact that he flashed green every now and again. Looked like it is part body armor, part legionnaire chain mail, and part chameleon. Kind of neat to watch.

"The first person to visit me in my tower, and they're heavily injured from the battlefield. Who would have guessed?" I noted feeling around his upper shoulder joint. There has to be a way to get this armor off. A latch, button, switch, even a screw. Something. Finally felt something by his chest. Some type of latch keeping it hooked to him. I felt among the other side and found the same thing. I pulled and flipped both latches up. His armor faded to green and stayed that color as it lifted off.

"Oh Jesus Christ, this is heavy!" I grunted hoisting the damaged back plate off. I groaned once more throwing it off to the side. It landed with a loud metallic thud. Echoed throughout the entire room like a bell. "Well, one step out of the way." I joked looking over his burned up back. The skin was still bleeding and blackened by the rounds. Curiously I poked one, my guest groaned in pain making me retract my hand. Okay, so he can still feel pain. Good to know he is alive. Felt rugged and rough, obviously burnt. Now how do I treat penetrating burns again . . . . . I was pulled from my thoughts as a familiar whistling echoed throughout the room. A golden statue piped and whistled, my skin grew cold as a bird-like squeal called out. My eyes ran to the guest currently on the love seat, in plain sight . . . this is bad, this is very bad! Songbird will kill him, and I can't move him to stuff him in a closet in time. I got to hide him, got to hide him somehow! Songbird called out to me again with a loud squeal, this time closer.

"Just a minute. I'm getting dressed!" I yelled frantically looking around the room for something to cover him up in. Nothing that won't be a dead give away. Got to look harder. . . wait, his armor! He can blend in with the love seat! At least I hope he can. I picked up the back plate and heaved it back up. This thing is a lot heavier than it looks, either that or I need to work out some. I'll start doing some the of work out once this is over. I slapped the plate back on his back and hooked everything back where I found it. His armor resumed fading into the love seat. Unhooking it and hooking it back in reset the camouflage function to blend in automatically, good to know. Songbird called again as a loud thud could be heard above me. "Almost ready, let me get my top on!" I yelled running to the dining room for his helmet. I skid to a stop as I entered the room and grabbed a hold of the large dome-like helmet and ran back. Songbird called again agitated, he was never the patient type."One second! You're too impatient!" I yelled keeping the helmet under my arm and bolted. I burst through the library and ran to the love seat at full speed as the roof opened up. I quickly tossed the helmet on my 'guest' and let him fade into the sofa. I can barely tell he is there, So would Songbird hopefully unless he looks long enough. The ceiling to the roof opened wide, descending down was a large bird creature. Leather skin, sharp talons, two glowing green lights where his eyes were, and a small pack on his hip. My captor and warden. Strange, he never had a pack tied to his hip before. He chirped as I casually straightened my dress. Trying to make it look like nothing major happened. Now the burns on the dining room wall will be tough to lie my way through.

"I told you I was getting dressed. " I informed with my eyes barely darting to my love seat. Guest is still cloaked, and thankfully silent now. Songbird tilted his head and chirped once again, pointing to my most recent painting, one that showed the massive ring hanging up on the wall. Put it there a few weeks ago, why hasn't he noticed it before. "Like it? I saw it in my dreams. Just had to get it out on canvas." I answered trying to keep calm. He 'blinked' and chirped happily nodding his head bringing his hand to his hip. He plucked the tied pack from his with a snap and handed it to me. "A present, for me?" I asked, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Songbird rarely brings me presents for no reason. The last one was a book. Some type of science fiction book called 'Jurassic Park' from another universe or at least another time. Where he got it from, I don't know nor do I question it. He chirped once more holding ut his massive hand to me. I held out my hands as he dropped the pack in my hands. Not that heavy, feels like there is a lot of little things inside.

"Thank you Songbird." I thanked opening the pack, another stack of books to add to the library. Only these ones are all science fiction . . . and a series! Hesitantly I picked one up and read the cover out loud. "Ghosts of Onyx." I read to myself opening up the front page. Where did he even get these books from? Date on the inside tells me this shouldn't exist until 2006. At least a century from now. Strange, the green guy kneeling on the cover is wearing armor remarkably similar to my guest's. Others I recognize the armor from my dreams. Could they be connected somehow? Songbird chirped happily as I put the pack aside.

 _Hour later_

Songbird finally left after I started reading the first chapter in front of him. After so long in this tower, he has learned that once I pick up a book, nothing will make me put it down. I glanced over to the love seat occasionally to see if my 'guest' was still cloaked. He flickered a bit, luckily Songbird flew out half an hour ago. Mostly made it look like I was reading to try and fool him at first. After the first page, this book has started to become pretty interesting. From what I'm reading so far, this book is dark. Children being sent on suicide missions, just to buy humanity some extra time. Everything so far checks out with the weird dreams I've been having and painted. Same timeline perhaps? Same world?! I don't know at this point. I put the book down after beginning reading about Blue team's mission. I'll get to that section later. All though I am liking Kurt's development in the story. I got an injured soldier to tend to right now, and I'm willing to bet me getting the book and him popping up were not by chance.

Already had his helmet off and torso plates back off, arms and leg pieces to an extent. The piece on his groin I am leaving alone. Not touching that unless I need to. Got what I needed off to get a good idea on how to treat him if I can. Burns can't be that bad, then again I never saw anything like this before . . . I never had anyone to treat before either. So I am guessing from the few medical books I've read so far. He was in an all black, skin-tight, woven suit of something. I'm not sure what it even was made of? Too strong to have been made by any machine I am aware of, at least in our time. Acted almost like a second layer of durable skin. I hummed a tune while I wheeled in a cart full of makeshift medical supplies I could scrounge from around my tower. Sewing needle and thin thread for stitching, some rubbing alcohol to disinfect the wounds, an empty bowl, a cup of cool water, and a few cloth patches to cover the wounds as they heal. Not much but it will have to do, for now, at least to patch up what I can. Not like I'm stock up on medical supplies like a hospital. I wheeled the cart beside my guest as he groaned in pain once more, his eyes started blinking rapidly. He's waking up, hopefully, I could get some answers to questions I'm dying to ask him. For starters, who was he?

* * *

(Zack's POV)

1336 hours

My head pounded in absolute agony, felt like a pair Hunters used it as a sports ball. My back was on fire, screaming at me to lay back down. My eyes opened up just a sliver as I groaned out in pain. First thing I noticed was that I was laying on something soft if the fuzzy feeling on my face wasn't. Velvet and fabric-like, so I am on a bed of some sort. Infirmary maybe? No, I can't be in an infirmary. I never made it off Pegasus Delta. . . . did I? I don't remember. Mind's aching so much, I can't think straight right now. Come on Spartan, focus. What is the last thing you remember?

I . . . I remember fighting alongside my team, we were pinned in a dead end. No way out, Covvies swarming us every which direction. Peter was the first to go, dozens of needler rounds to his chest. Died before his body even hit the floor. Gabriel went next, Beam rifle round through the head. Ana and I stayed in cover while we tried to fend off the hordes heading our way. Cruisers hovered above us, fired their primary weaponry down upon my brothers and sisters. Foxtrot completed the mission and set the charges, the entire place was about to go up in a hell storm. I remember some type of Slipspace anomaly opening up behind us. I ran for it while Ana tried to cover me. She got stabbed in the back but didn't die until she rammed her combat knife in the head of the slip-jaw that killed her, then nothing.

My mind is completely blank. The harder I try to remember, the worse my headache got. Did I make it out alive? Yes, the pain means I am alive. Not the best way to tell, but it is a sign that I am alive. But where exactly am I? I'm not on a starship and obviously planet or moon side somewhere, gravity feels too natural to be otherwise. Some type of wheeled cart is being brought close to me, so someone is close by. I don't feel restrained so possibly not hostile. Can't tell too much without sight. If they are hostile and have captured me, I can pretend I'm still out cold until they get closer to strike. I'll keep my eyes closed a little longer, slowed my breathing both to relax the pain and to make it look like I was still out cold. I'll see how it goes a little longer, see what they do to me while they think I'm unconscious.

Voice tells me that my possible captor is female. She was singing some song to herself right now. An old song from the 1960's I think, maybe 50's or 70's. 'God only knows' I think it was the tune. A soft feminine voice sounded so sweet and innocent. Couldn't be much older than twelve . . . fourteen years of age max. Fifteen maybe if puberty hasn't kicked in yet. Lord knows it hit me like a truck. Human, no covvie could mimic a young woman's voice like that. Not unless they took one prisoner and threw her in the same cell as me. Extremely unlikely, covvies rarely ever take prisoners. So I'm either in UNSC or Rebel care. UNSC most likely but rebels are not too far out of the question. How they would have found me is anyone's guess. Sounded close, three or four yards. Not quite in optimal striking distance with my bare hands, if she is hostile than I only have one shot. Have to make it count. Formulate a plan of escape as I escape, won't have much time otherwise. Longer I'm captive, the more information they could attempt to squeeze out of me. The cart stopped not far from my location. Meter maybe two. Footsteps clicked around the room. Echoed a little bit, obviously empty or large. Both maybe? Head is hurting too much for me to focus enough. Something soft touched my forehead, her hand maybe? I kept still with slow breathing. The hand retracted as she spoke softly and quietly, almost like she didn't want to wake me up.

"He's running a fever . . . Forehead feels like I can cook an egg on it. Might need to cool him down with a damp cloth or something." She noted quietly. My head feels like someone made it into a scrambled egg. Target has some medical training, at least basic home learned training. "Back looks a lot worse. Might need some type of cooling ointment I think. At least that is what my book says to do with large gaping burns." Okay, that is it. Enough playing asleep. I am not taking the risk that she would want to perform some type of surgery on me under the idea that I am out still.

I cracked my eyes open farther, trying to take in my surroundings. I can confirm I was on a sofa of some sort. The face full of velvet fabric was a good indication as well as my legs feeling like they are higher up that the rest of my body. Eyes felt like someone lit the back of them on fire. The first thing that happened once I 'woke' up was a young woman was standing there with a glass in her hand, reaching out for me to take. My throat does feel parched and dry. When was the last time I had something to drink? I can't remember. Think it was in a mess hall, on the carrier _All under Heaven_ a few hours before I had to drop into battle. Damn this headache is getting worse.

"Easy there Zack, don't strain yourself too hard." The woman informed handing me the tall green glass of what I am assuming is water, some ice was inside with the moisture beginning to accumulate on the out. Tensely I reached out and took the cup from her hand. She was quite beautiful, I can't deny that. About as tall as Lucy or Ana, blue dress with a white blouse, brunette hair in a ponytail of some sort, deep blue eyes. Couldn't be that much older than I. Room looked like something pulled out of the early 1900s, some type of mirror on the far wall. One way glass? Possible, I'd have to get in closer to tell.

"Thanks, kid," I replied gulping down the cool water, the icy liquid soothed my aching throat as it went down. Damn, that hits the spot. Wait a minute. How does she know my name? "How do you know my name?" I asked handing the glass back then holding my head. I wonder if alcohol is an option to kill the headache?

"It was on a tag around your neck. You've been out for a few hours. I had to remove your armor to see how bad the damage was." She answered taking the glass pointing to the corner, which had a small pile of my armor. Well, at least she is kind enough to keep it in all in one place. "I'm Elizabeth." She introduced. Well at least I know I'm not a prisoner on a Covvie ship, they could never be able to recreate textures and styles of the early 1900s like this. Hell, few humans nowadays can do it. Required a lot of manual labor and time, and doing it right the first time. Now to ask one major question, where am I? Got to be subtle in getting an answer, she could still be with the rebels. Unlikely but possible. Doubtful she is because I'm not bound and she is trying to treat my wounds. But it could also be the 'good cop/bad cop' type of thing where they show the good cop first. Using a female child so I'd be less willing to harm her. . . outright. I won't hesitate to defend myself should the need arise. But in my current state, I may not take very many down. A good number of them, but not too many.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I needed that." I thanked trying to push myself up but was forced by back after my back spiked in agony. I cried out as Elizabeth set the glass down and calmly tried to help me back down.

"Take it easy, you're back is mangled up right now. I was about to try to fix it." She informed as I slumped back down. I looked at her cart to see what she brought. Few green vials, a syringe, a bowl of something that smells strong, I think a sewing kit. Not a bad start if I must admit. Green vials looked suspicious though, could either be a sedative or antibiotics. I don't trust her on injecting me with that stuff. Rest looks pretty basic for something scrounged up at the last minute.

"You have any experience dealing with plasma wounds?" I asked staying face down.

"Umm . . . no. But I've read a few books on what to do with some burns." She replied cautiously. "I was planning on cleaning out the wounds and trying to stitch it up. Don't have much but it is better than nothing" Not a bad start, she obviously has some medical training. It sounds like one pulled out of a book, but at this point, I cannot be picky about who treats me right now. I do have some training on how to treat plasma wounds, I don't trust her around my back without an idea on what the hell she is doing. But I don't have much of a choice. I can feel that my back needs stitches in some areas, going to get worse if they aren't cleaned up soon.

"Alright then. Let's get this done and over with." I replied defeated slumping back down. Going to have to trust this woman, lord knows I can't afford an infection. Longer I'm out of duty, the closer the Covenant get to destroying humanity. I can't stop them entirely, but I can delay them for a good amount of time. Refinery we destroyed would triple their supply line time frame, buying humanity much needed time. Not a whole lot of time, but we have to take every second humanity can get. Elizabeth looked surprised at my response and blinked in a confused manner.

"What?" She asked unsure if she heard me correctly.

"You said you were about to start working on my back. Let's get it done and over with now while you got the supplies nearby and I'm still awake." I answered gesturing to her cart. In my experience, anything medical related needs to get done sooner rather than later. Longer I wait, the worse my back will become. Like ripping off a band-aid. Take the pain all in one go rather than slowly itch it off. Better in the long run, and a quick way to wax unwanted hairs off.

"O-o-okay." She stuttered turning around and nearly bumping into her own cart. Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this soon? She got around and pushed her cart out of my view and closer to the couch. I could hear her ring out a rag in the liquid. Hate having to rely on someone I don't know their affiliation to fix me up, but it seems life has given me no choice. Have to play my cards right if this is a rebel torment facility. "This may sting a little." She warned. I'm used to a whole lot worse than the stinging of alcohol on burnt flesh, can't be much worse than getting hit by the plasma rounds. I heard her take a deep breath as something wet touched my back. Instantly I ground my teeth as the exposed nerves felt like they were caught on fire. Nowhere close to as painful as Basic. "Sorry." Elizabeth apologized as she moved the rag across my back, causing more wounds to sting.

"It's fine. I'm used to worse." I answered. She continued to gently move the soaked rag across my back. I controlled my breathing as the young woman worked on my backside.

"So. . ." She said trying to break the silence between us. "Where are you from?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"That's classified. " I answered. She is either trying to make small talk so it isn't as awkward or she is trying to squeeze some answers out of me while I am in some pain. I can't answer her question even if I wanted to. The place of origin of all Spartans is top secret and classified. Even if my world burned to ash and everyone on it was killed.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Part of my job. " I answered.

"You're a soldier right?" she asked.

"Yeah. " I answered.

"So you kill people?" She asked. Well, she isn't wrong. Not the only thing I do but part of it. Did go on an anti-rebel mission not long before I had to fight on Pegasus Delta. To test if I was ready for real combat or not.

"No, I kill monsters. " I answered.

"Like Dracula and the Wolfman?" She asked.

"Worse. Monsters who slaughter millions for their religion, burn entire worlds to ash, monsters who will stop at nothing to wipe out everything in their path." I answered in a dark and grim tone. Elizabeth took the blood_soaked rag off my back and put it aside. Her breathing slowed a bit as if she was trying to process the information I told her. If she were a rebel, she would have known about the Covenant. The fact that she seems like she is trying to process what I told her, I am not in rebel care. Unless they send someone completely sheltered from the world. "Where am I?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure where around the Sodem Below. I've been in this tower my entire life. We're in Columbia somewhere." She answered. Okay, she might be a captive. But that would make no sense. The room I'm in looks too fancy to possibly be a holding cell. Maybe it was designed to break someone mentally. Make them yearn for interaction and make them go insane from boredom. Wouldn't be surprised. "I'm going to start stitching up the larger ones first." She warned. I nodded as she took the needle and thread from the cart beside us. "So, why don't you have a last name?" What is she talking about. . . oh, my dog tags.

"B-160 is my last name. " I answered ad she dipped the needle in the alcohol bowl. "Name I was given years ago."

"Why?" She asked

"That's classified. " I answered as she threaded the needle through. I can't see my back so I can't tell how long or how many stitches it will need. "There anyone else here?"

"No, just me and the floorboards till you popped in." She answered. Okay, she has been in this tower her entire life . . . alone! I got way too many questions to even begin to ask for her story to make any sense. If she's been alone her entire life, who taught her how to speak English? To read? How to do anything for that matter?! Something here isn't adding up. Well, it would explain why she is so curious and talkative. If I'm the first one she has ever interacted with, that would explain everything.

"How did I get here?" I asked as she began stitching up the wounds. After the alcohol, the feeling of the needle going in and out of my skin, tightening it together, it doesn't affect me so much.

"You jumped through a tear I made. Right in time from what I saw, a giant fireball shot out as I closed it." She answered casually. Now her story isn't making any sense. What is a tear? My head felt like someone took a jackhammer to it once again. I forced myself to focus on trying to remember. "I'm sorry for your lose Zack." She answered. I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "When I opened the tear, you and your friend were pinned by some alien beings. Your friend held them off while you ran for it. She didn't make it. You made it through right before something exploded." She answered. That explains a lot if she is telling the truth. Her knowledge of me is pretty limited but adds up to why I'm here.

"What's a tear?" I asked.

"Kind of like a window between worlds. I open them sometimes, why I can I have no idea." She answered. So kind of like Slipspace, only on a more personal level. That makes absolutely no sense what so ever. Slipspace can't be manipulated by a single being by them self. . . . can it? I'm no scientist, but that notion sounds way too preposterous to be true. But if it isn't, then I know ONI would stop at nothing until this woman is in their control. I shuttered at the thought of them getting a hold of someone with supposed power like that. She'd be poked, probed, dissected even, just so they could unlock the secrets behind that power. Possibly enough to save humanity from extinction. Again this is a huge IF. I'm still skeptical on if her words have any weight behind it until I see it for myself. "Alright, the worse of the wounds are patched up. Just let me wrap some cloth around it to protect the stitching from breaking easily." She replied setting the sewing equipment aside.

* * *

 **That's a wrap people, chapter 2 is done. Some character development between the main pairing. Going slow as started in the last chapter, with Zack being skeptical and Elizabeth being . . . well her curious self. We don't know a whole lot on when exactly the Luteces built the siphon so I am guessing it was sometime after the point I'm writing now. Who knows, we might get a preview on what Comstock or the Lutece twins think on Elizabeth's new guest. To answer the Guest's question, this model of the SPI armor isn't equipped with energy shields. To the extent of my knowledge, only the Headhunter's armor and Nobel team had energy shields when it came to the Spartan III's. Plus this is around the time of Operation: Torpedo, part of the beginning of production for the Mark II SPI armor. Now why would I give him the magnetic repulsion field, his armor is durable enough without it. Plus it would kind of make him too overpowering. Want to give the bad guys somewhat of a chance to beat him. The rest I am unsure of. I will say the first five chapters will remain in the tower, mostly fluff and development. After that, we might be getting into early Halo 2 and farther in Bioshock Infinite storyline. Small spoiler there. Booker will show up eventually, but not now. I want to have some fun with the main pairing before I have him pop in. What is next in line, no one knows but me. I will say that the Spartan will be a tough nut to crack. Luckily Elizabeth is patient and lovable. See you all next time.**

 **~Dgreen20**

* * *

Edit:3/26/19: basic spelling errors and some grammar. Will get a beta reader some time. Grammarly is helping me a lot editing this. At least it is a step in the right direction.


	3. Small moments, big impact

Chapter 3

 **Small moments, big impact**

 _July 3th, 1904_

 _Monument Island_

 _5:34pm_

(Elizabeth's POV)

Zack groaned as he tried to sit up. He had one of my old blue jackets on to try to cover the bandaging so it wouldn't stick to the seat. Looked pretty small on him, his arms could barely slide though the sleeves, and part of seems ripped. Oh well, it was too small on my anyway. He says he'll live with the slight discomfort but appreciates the thought. I tried to make some small talk earlier to see if I can get any sort of idea on who I have to keep me company here. Just about every answer he gave me was about the same. 'That's classified' was his more common response. I am just asking some simple questions. Who are you? Where did you come from? Why were you fighting in a war? What were you fighting? My curiosity won't satisfy itself! I want to know more about the stranger in my tower. I NEED to know more.

I sat down beside him with a tray in my hands. On it were two glass bowls of chicken soup that I somehow managed to not set on fire. I never was that good at cooking. Only had myself to feed my entire life. When I was younger my food already comes in pre-made on the table when I'm asleep, didn't question it all that much. But I do now prepare and make my own food, I am good enough to not kill myself from food poisoning. Cookbooks here taught me a little, but most of the time I end up burning it or making it inedible mush. I do know how to make some soups and some cooked meats and veggies. But I can't bake to save my life. Tried to make bread once, ended up as a brick, cookies might as well be used as skipping rocks. I won't even mention the pies I tried to make. Dear lord I didn't know apple or cherry pie could go up in flames like that. It was like I summoned the devil himself to my kitchen. How I managed this, I have no idea what so ever. Where the food came from and who brought it, I never could figure that out.

Zack managed to sit up straight in his seat, obviously in pain but he did a good job trying to hide it. He looked over at the soup bowl as I set the tray up in front of him and his expression changed to confused. Legs extended downward into a X shape as they stood on the fabric of the love seat as it extended across his lap. Silver spoon stuck out of the edge of the soup as bits of chicken and broccoli floated around in the broth. I took my bowl off and placed it in my lap. Warm to the touch, perfect meal for someone who is recovering. Simple, and doesn't require a lot of energy to chew. Plus it tastes good. Also one of the few things I know how to make that won't catch on fire.

"It's dinner time. Eat up, you'll feel better." I informed scooping up one of the chicken bits and ate it. Not the worst thing I've made, but far from the best. It will do as something to fill a empty belly. I could taste the minced garlic cloves though the broth. Perhaps I put too much in, too little?

"You made me soup?" He asked looking at the bowl confused. Has he never had someone nice to cook for him before? I'm trying to be nice here to get some answers. At least enough to be able to sleep tonight without his pistol under my pillow. Not sure if I can fall asleep with him under my roof or not. Part of me says he is trust worthy, the other side is saying he is a killing machine and will turn on me the first chance he gets. I'm hoping he is trustworthy, which is why I am feeding him. Showing him I am to be trusted. I think this is how I can get him to give me a better answer than 'that's classified'. I'll take just about anything at this point.

"You're my guest and patient. Only fair I offer you something to eat while you're recovering." I answered taking another bite. He looked back at the bowl skeptical with his eyebrow raised. "You like chicken soup right? Or is it against your religion or something."

"No, it's just been a forever since I've had a home cooked meal. Most eaten whatever slop they served up at Camp Currahee. Before you ask, that's also classified." He answered hesitantly picking up the spoon and scooped up some soup. How long has he been in the military to warrant this kind of a reaction? Makes me wonder more about my guest. I watched with some curious intent as he took a bite. He chewed once, twice, thrice, and swallowed. He nodded his head and let out a small cough. "It's um . . . it's pretty good. Better than a standard issue MRE for sure. Thank you." He thanked taking another bite. I'll take it as a compliment and be happy with what I can.

"I still have half a pot left if you'll want seconds later." I replied taking another bite of my soup. He nodded with a unreadable expression before he went back to his soup. Well he's eating, that is something I can work with. "So, what is the UNSC? Or is that classified as well?" I asked. Saw that on the back of his tags along with an eagle symbol.

"Not classified this time. That I'm allowed to explain." He answered putting his spoon down. "UNSC stands for United Nations Space Command. A branch of the UEG or United Earth Governments. The UNSC is the first and possibly the only line of defense for Earth and all her colonies. Failure is not an option. Failure means humanity's death."

"Space command? So you've actually been in space? Like where the moon is? Tell me what's it like? Please!" I asked excited as I set my bowl aside. The ability to travel though space. I can only imagine what that must be like. It's been speculated that space travel might be possible. But as of right now, it is nothing more than a mad dream. His world has space travel, I wonder how good it is? My book hints at it being pretty good, but to what extent I have no idea. The mention of colonies must mean that there are other planets that they settled. for how long or how many, I don't know.

"Cold, dark, empty, lifeless. Float around more than anything if not on a station or star ship with artificial gravity. Nothing really exciting about it. It's just the vacuum space. Not really that big of a deal once your really there." He answered coldly. Is he serious?! Space travel is a HUGE technological achievement and he is brushing it off like it is nothing! I'd love to be in space for a minute. Heck, I'd love to be anywhere but in this tower for any period of time. "Yes I am serious. Nothing too grand or fascinating once you get use to it. Humanity has had the ability to travel space for under 600 years. About 300 since we developed slipspace travel. I think."

"What's slipspace travel?" I asked. That term I've never heard of. Slipstream I know is to describe the region behind a moving object in which a fluid is moving at velocities comparable to the moving object, relative to the ambient fluid through which the object is moving. At least that is if my books are right. Slipspace must be something similar.

"I'm no expert, but it is what star ships use to achieve faster than light travel. How it works exactly, I have no idea. Something about tearing a hole in the fabric of space time and creating a wormhole to shorten the distance between two points." He explained taking another bite of soup. I didn't understand a word he said. How can something travel at speeds faster then light? It is not possible. But then again, he did say his people have been traveling the stars for under 600 years. Possible that they found a way that I am not seeing.

"And, what was Beta Company?" I asked. Okay, got him to open up a little bit. Maybe he can shed some light as to what exactly he was apart of. As of right now, I am going to assume that he is from a world in the books Songbird gave me.

"Classified as well. Most I am at liberty to explain is this; Beta Company is . . . was a family to me." He explained once more. I regret asking that question now. They were a family to him, all of them. We both know not much could have survived that kind of an explosion. It is going to take a while for him to heal. Mentally and physically. Few weeks maybe, I think. I don't know how long exactly. Hopefully I can send him back . . . can I even send him back if I wanted to? I know nothing about where he is from, where to even begin opening a tear to, even if I can at all?! I don't know the full extent of these strange powers I have.

 _Hours later_

"Sorry if it isn't much, but it should be enough to keep you warm for tonight." I explained holding one of my spare fleece blankets and a spare pillow I got from my bedroom. I never have company so I'm not stocked up on too many extra pillows and blankets. Not like I could if I wanted to anyway. Mainly using the spare blanket I have for the winter times. Being this high in the sky, it gets pretty chilly in the winter months. I need this blanket so I don't become an ice cube. Winter is a few months away, I can afford for him to use it. All I can spare right now for him to use. The pillow was one I use as extra comfort when I'm not feeling too well. I can live without it, but I think he might need it more. Zack nodded in acceptance as I dropped the pillow behind his head and tried to cover him up in the blanket. He grudgingly laid back down on the love seat, with his legs sticking off the edge, as I lay the thick fabric on him.

"Greatly appreciated." Zack thanked as the dim light of the sun set behind the clouds of the horizon. A long shadow cast on the walls as Zack moved to get comfortable under the thick blanket. I hope it doesn't give him heat stroke in his sleep. Lord knows that it can get hot under there quickly in the summer months.

"Bathroom is though that door way. Kitchen is over there if you need a drink. Just howler if you need anything" I explained pointing the rooms out. Layout of this tower is pretty simple. Doesn't take a super genius to figure out where everything is at. Rather simple to find where everything is located.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Thanks for the accommodations Elizabeth." He thanked as I took a few steps back and begun heading out of the room. His pistol I hid again closer to my nightstand. I'll admit I have no idea how to use that thing, I need two hands just to hold the massive firearm. It is either the biggest handgun in the world or the smallest rifle anyone can get a hold of. I'm not entirely sure which one it is. Then again, I never held or even seen a gun in person before, it could be standard size for his people. Side told me it was a _M6D_ from _Misriah Armory_ if the engraving was anything to go by. By the grip it says _made on Mars_ in tiny lettering. Like the planet right next to ours? So in his world, his people have not only colonized another planet, but made a weapons manufacturing plant on them. I'm impressed quite actually. Wonder what Mars is like, I only read about it in astronomy books. I know it is a little red star in the sky somewhere. Nothing much else beyond that. Only other thing was three numbers etched in crudely on the metal side. _117_ it read, I wonder if it has any meaning or not.

"You're welcome." I thanked as darkness blanketed the room, I closed the door leading to my room. Rather spacious with a queen sized bed and a large wardrobe. I sighed in relief as I fell face first into my bed. Been a rather crazy day. I hope Zack will be alright for the night. I know Songbird doesn't pop in when I'm asleep, he makes too much noise and always wakes me up if he does show up. I laid my head on my pillow as I moved the covers up. I'm not even going to get dressed in any nightwear. I'm too tired to care right now, been one heck of a day.

* * *

(Zack's POV)

 _Unknown time and place_

 _"Spartan! Get up Spartan!" Someone yelled, someone terrified. I shook my head as my vision started coming back to me For some reason I was down on the grass. I groaned in pain as I pushed myself up. . . . strange. I didn't have my armor on when i went to sleep, and this place doesn't look a thing like Elizabeth's living room. Looks like I'm on a planet of some sort. Lush green trees, flowing river beside me, weirdly enough there seems to be a long line in the sky, going up and around in a perfect circle. Like a massive ring almost . . . . with planet like features. What the hell?! My head pounded like crazy. I must be seeing things. My visor was cracked and my HUD was full of static. I can't remember how I got here or even what I'm suppose to be doing._

 _"Come on Spartan, get up!" A female voice yelled once more. That voice, it sounds so familiar. I can't place it right now. I looked around me quickly to find a MA5B on the ground not far from my location. Not bad but it will have to do if I'm in for a fight. I reached over and picked it up, 25 rounds left in the mag, over half empty. What in the world was I doing? I banished those thoughts and stood up to my full height. I feel taller for some reason, at least by a foot. I still can't get rid of this bloody headache._

 _"Come on. Get up Spartan! Please!" The voice yelled again, this time in more distress. I aimed my rifle toward the source of the voice out of instinct, safety off with my finger on the trigger, yet I'm finding nothing around me. Voice was female in origin, late teens, can't be more than ten meters from my location._

 _"Who's there!" I yelled, my voice sounding deeper, and older. This is getting stranger and stranger by the minute. "This is Corporal Zackary-B160. Identify yourself!" I ordered scanning the area around me. Headache getting worse but I'm forcing down the pain in order to think clearer._

 _"I need you Spartan! Save me! Please!" Someone yelled again, that voice I now recognize. I turned a hard left and was now faced with the source of the distress. Female, looking to be in her late teens-early twenties, old 1910's style blue and white dress, hair cut short with a bird pendent on a blue choker collar. Burns all up and down her dress with blue and red blood splashed around. she has fought covenant sometime prior to this point, and some humans, I know that blood pattern anywhere. Weird, she looks like an older form of Elizabeth. Her face was emotionless, void, and empty but kept repeating the same words.'Get up Spartan. Save me. I need you'. All in the same distressed tone. I'm not liking the looks of this. Not far from her was some type of weird wall of green . . . something, I'm not sure what it is. Looked like a stone door frame with some type of green plasma floating around it. Doesn't look natural what so ever. Not human nor Covenant in origin. Forerunner maybe? Possible, not much is known about them._

 _"Who are you? Where am I?" I ordered keeping my rifle trained on her. Unknown if the female present is hostile or not. Can't be too careful right now._

 _"You will be the protector of Earth and all her colonies." She said this time emotionless. That's beyond weird, why would she know parts of Ambrosa's speech to me upon graduating from Beta Company before Operation: TORPEDO, and what Halsey gave to him on his first day? This doesn't make any sense what so ever. I lowered my rifle and waved my hand in front of her face, no response what so ever. Eyes didn't follow, like I wasn't even there. Or that she was on autopilot. This is just getting weirder and weirder._

 _"Where does that portal go?" I asked ._

 _"Save the girl, and wipe away the debt." Okay. now this is beyond confusing. I'm obviously not going to get an answer out of her, she is not responsive nor a threat right now. If she were faking it, her eyes would have at least tried to move a little when i waved my hand in her face. Nothing, like they were fixed on a single location. None of this makes any sense what so ever. Only other place I can get an answer is that portal. . . . . I'm going to regret this later. I kept my hands firm on my rifle and begun walking toward the portal. Warning bells are going off in my head telling me that this is a bad idea, but it is the only thing I can do right now. I get close to the portal and stop in my tracks. I cautiously kick a rock toward it. A **whoop** and **thump** the rock disappeared. I kept my eye on the portal a few more seconds, nothing threw it back or it was vaporized on contact. I took a deep breath and started walking into the portal. _

_"This is the way the world ends." The girl said as I was whisked away. Coming out the other end I felt a large burning sensation though out my body, and my eyes nearly burning out of their sockets. I was blinded by a large blue light the moment I vanished though. I had to close my eyes and look away for a minute until the burning passed seconds late.I looked back at the destroyed ruins of a once beautiful city, screams and gunfire echoed though out the air. Destroyed buildings and fragments littered the scorched landscape before me. the sky above was a fiery orange with several flashes echoing though the clouds. I looked over the edge to see i was standing on some type of platform, high up in the sky over the ocean. A single massive purple bulbous ship floated in the air though the helpless city as it fired a thin large purple beam at the nearest floating structure, effectively cutting it in half and sending it tumbling down to the water below._

 _CAS class assault carrier, a sight that any UNSC personnel fears. No doubt in my mind what was going on here, Covenant found another colony. But which one was i at? I don't know in the slightest. Something seemed familiar yet off about the city before me. Everything look to be styled in the early 1910's era, but this can't be possible. No thrusters below the structures keeping them up, some lazily spinning turbines seemed to keep a few buildings floating, but none of this should be possible. . . At least not in atmosphere. Nothing makes any sense right now._

 _My moment of awe and confusion got the better of me as the ship was now heading my direction. I could see the plasma beam charging up again as it was aimed right where I was standing. I turned behind me to find the portal was gone, replaced by more destroyed buildings. Nothing around me to run to, only got one option I can use. I tucked my rifle under my arms and took a few steps back before running full speed toward the edge. The beam shot forth from the carrier as I leaped off the edge, my platform exploded from the impact as i looked down below me toward the ever growing body of water. I tucked my limbs in and prepared for impact. I slammed into the water full force as a wave of darkness flew over me._

* * *

 _July 4th,1904_

 _Columbia. Monument Island_

 _0746 hours_

I jolted awake sitting up on the girl's furniture, my back flashed with agony and pain as I was forced to lay back down. I wiped the sweat off my face as I looked up at the carefully decal ceiling. That has to be the weirdest dream I've ever had in my life. Not a ounce of it made any sense. It felt so life like, yet none of it felt right. A city in the clouds, That's a little insane. It would be more trouble than it is worth to maintain such a city. It would require several textbooks worth of fail safes should even one of the thrusters fail, and the non-stop threat of mindlessly falling off the edge by mistake. Colony on the moon or on another planet would makes more sense than a city in the sky. One underwater would be more plausible, there you can section everything off with multiple back ups and you'd only hit glass or a wall if you get too caught up in your thoughts. Again, it would be a pain to maintain, but it would be easier and a lot more plausible than a city in the sky. Weird, air now smelled like freshly brewed tea, and burnt meat. The tea over powers the mean smell, but it is still heavily there.

"Morning Zack." Elizabeth greeted from somewhere in the room. I leaned up ignoring the pain as much as I could to look around. Well that explains the smell. Elizabeth was wheeling in a cart from the kitchen, or what I assume was the kitchen if the food and steaming tea kettle was any guess. Pancakes, eggs, I think I smell bacon as well. Another question I need answers to ASAP. If she's been locked up in this tower her entire life with me being the only company she has had ever, who the hell is restocking her food supply? More I think about it, the less her story makes sense. . . . unless she is a high value asset that is under constant supervision, unknowingly. Mirror on the far wall could easily be one way glass, but that would require a way in and out for the observers to restock anything. Can't be in this room or too close by, I would have woken up and noticed. Plus I doubt they would like me 'interfering' with their observations or something. But I present a conundrum for them. Do they interfere and make their presence known, or do they sit back and let all this play out? Possible factor, if that is the case than the only question i have is why? Why shelter her like this and keep her away from human interaction? Unless she is a lot more dangerous than she looks. . . and acts.

"Morning Elizabeth." I greeted setting up and resting my back on the sofa's arm. "What time is it." I asked as she stopped the cart not far from me.

"Quarter till eight. You want some tea? Just got done brewing it." She asked. I nodded my head as she set up the tray across my lap again. Too many unknown factors right now, not enough information to gather a proper assessment of the situation. Got to lay low and follow along with her until I'm healed enough to walk and/or fight, then find a way back to the UNSC. By any means necessary.

"I greatly appreciate it Elizabeth. Thanks." I thanked as she set up a cup on the table. Assessment of Elizabeth so far. Low threat priority, can take her on easily if needed. Easy to please, a little pushy to get answers, and very talkative. Only other known being in the facility. Her story doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but I'll go along with it for now. Knows some first aid, can cook somewhat, and rather hospitable. Valuable asset to my recovery for the time being, learn more about her as I heal. Properly assess the situation later, focus on recovery before I plan an escape. She finished pouring my tea as she begun on hers.

"I've been wondering, which tribe are you from?" She asked setting the kettle aside. Tribe? What the hell is she talking about, I'm not from any tribes. there haven't been human tribes in over a few centuries, aside from native American reservations on Earth and some colonies for the most part. . . . Oh, now I understand what she is talking about.

"Blackfoot tribe is the most present in my genes. Rest is all over the colonies, both inner and outer. Reach, New Harmony, Bliss, Harvest, Tribute." I answered still being cryptic about myself. Not lying yet not giving the full story. Blackfoot is in my gene pool, few times removed but there is some native American in my genes. I blew on the cup briefly before i took a sip. Earl Grey with honey and a little mint. Good tea, I like it. I'll let loose some select information to get her off my back for a bit, just enough so that she won't keep hounding me.

"So, what kind of armor were you wearing? Looked advanced and built for stealth." She asked sipping her tea. Well I guess she is beginning to ask for less classified stuff now. "Let me guess, also classified."

"Not highly, but I can share a little bit. SPI armor Mark II, or Semi Powered Infiltration armor. It was designed and mass produced for my brothers and sisters. Created with an emphasis on stealth. Photo reactive panels make me nearly invisible once activated. Not perfect invisibility, but good enough for quiet operations." I reply. "Where did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"Spent the last 14 years alone in this tower, girl has to do something in all that time. I can only read the same books so many times. I'm still learning the hard way, don't look in the kitchen. Those eggs are some of the . . . better made ones that ain't smoldering husks. Oh lord I need to stop using lard to grease the pans. " She replied eating her pancake. That makes a lot of sense, would explain the burning smell. But what did she cook this on? Gas stove? Electric? Wood burning? Again, too many unknown factors to properly get a idea on the situation. Most likely is gas or electric. Tensely I scooped up some of the eggs and tok a bit. Little salty and a bit burnt, still better than a MRE. That stuff I swear will kill me quicker than the Covenant will. One would think they would give them more flavor aside from cardboard and gravel. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12 years of age, rest of my family wasn't too far off. Where I'm from is classified." I slipped out. Nothing major I let loose, but if the look on her face was anything to go by, I'm assuming I dropped one hell of a bombshell on her head. She nearly spat out her tea as she looked at me with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" She yelled, surprising me now. I was not expecting this kind of reaction out of her. Perhaps it would have been better if I did say it was classified. "You're not even an adult, barely even a teenager, yet you were sent to fight to the death with some type of alien group. In armor centuries beyond what should even be possible. A child soldier for God's sake, barely older than I am! The number of ethical lines someone crossed just to make you who you are now, ALONE, is enough to scare me. What could push someone that far to even consider child soldiers." She ranted holding her head. Well she is not wrong, Colonel Acherson did cross many lines to make Beta Company, by pure necessity. All though he seems like the type who don't give two shits about morals, so long as the job gets done.

"We are at war for the very existence of human race. When brutal extinction is looking you dead in the eyes, any and all options become available. Ethics mean nothing when faced with the destruction of your entire species. The Covenant don't care whether you're a soldier or a child, they'll still kill you all the same." I reply. This woman has to know something about the war right? Even the most sheltered humans know about the Covenant. Wait . . . . what if that slipspace anomaly wasn't what i thought it was. "Wait, what is today's date?" I ask hoping I am wrong for once.

"July fourth, 1904." She answered looking at me confused. Now that doesn't make any sense what so ever. That is beyond impossible. It was 2545 at Pegasus Delta. How the hell did I managed to get thrown back a little under six and a half centuries! There is no possible way she is telling the truth. But still, so much about slipspace is unknown, and that we have yet to discover. But if it was the slipspace anomaly that sent me back, and this is a huge if, why here and with her? I still haven't seen her supposed 'tears' yet, so I'm skeptical that she is the reason I'm here. "Zack, you okay?" She asked. This is making less and less sense the longer I'm here. Nothing around me makes sense right now. She has to be lying, there is no possible way she is telling the truth. I lift the tray up and force myself up. "No sit back down! You'll reopen the stitching on your back!" She warned trying to force me back down. Didn't help her that i was twice her weight and taller. It was like a cat trying to force down a Pitbull. Not getting her anywhere fast.

"To hell with my back, I need real answers now!" I say brushing her off as I force myself to move. Got to get to a window. Need to look outside right now to see if i can gauge where I am even at! I have to be on a holding facility on a planet or station. Has to be Insurrection or Covenant trying to break me, UNSC would have sent in officers to debrief me and sent in real nurses to fix me up.

"You're injured, you shouldn't be walking so much yet!" She warned still trying to get me to listen. I ignored her and pushed on forward despite Elizabeth pestering me to sit back down and to heal, moving my feet as fast as I could with my back screaming in agony for me to stop. I bit my tongue to hold in the pain as I forced myself to the next room, a library. Massive room lined wall to wall with books of all sorts, two large stair cases joined up on a raised platform to a large window showing the sky. Perfect.

"There is absolutely no fucking way I'm seven hundred years in the past. No way in hell." I swear pushing myself forward. Step by Step, each one setting my back on fire as I continue. "Come on Spartan, you endured worse then a little back pain." I say to myself as Elizabeth still tried to talk me into sitting back down, but her pleas fell of deaf ears as I tightly gripped the railing to the staircase. That helped as I hiked up the stairs, step by step I climbed up. I could feel my some of the stitching in my back rip open and bleed, I still don't care. I need a goddamn straight answer right now. I can't stand being in the dark and lied to anymore. I finally make it to the top of the stairs as I rush as fast as I can to the window, nearly falling down in the process. I use my arms to absorb the shock as I throw myself on the windowsill for a view. And I'm left even more confused than when I started. Outside was clouds at eye level, all over the damn place, with sever floating buildings, just like in my dream. Airships floated freely all over the place as I looked out over the impossible city. She is telling the truth. This is no UNSC, Insurrection, or Covenant colony. Or even Forerunner in that case. "Where the fuck am I!" I asked looking out at the puzzling place.

"You're in Columbia. The city in the clouds." Elizabeth said standing beside me. "Does that answer any questions you had? Was it worth tearing up your back some more." She asked as I stilled looked out the window in disbelief. Window felt cold to the touch, not a display screen at all. No way Rebels would stage all of this just to get answers out of me. So unless I'm in a heavily drug induced hallucination on a star ship somewhere, Elizabeth is telling the truth. But. . . HOW THE HELL IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!

 **End chapter, Zack finally realized where he is and we get a little development between Zack and Elizabeth, Some plot development. I believe around this time Booker is either working for the Pinkerton or downing out his sorrows with alcohol. Both maybe? He won't pop in for a while, i got plans for him and Zack. Debating on giving Zack vigors or not, he is already nearly unkillable to 90% of the stuff Columbia can throw at him with the skill and training the Spartan-III's had, or Spartans in general. How the hell can I even the odds? Well I'm posing this now, we'll get back to Zack's healing process later. Until then.**

 **~Dgreen20**

* * *

3/26/18: More grammar and spelling. Just putting this in as notes to future me.


	4. A soldier's respite

Chapter 4

 **A soldier's respite**

 _September 16th, 1904_

 _Monument Island_

 _1246 hours_

 _(Zack's POV)_

I've been stuck in this tower with Elizabeth for over two months. Two months since I've come to the realization that I am either not in my own universe or my own time. Had very limited opportunity to gather info on the impossible city outside the window, still no clue how in God's name I ended up here, and I suspect we are not as alone in this tower as Elizabeth thinks she is. Always got the unnerving feeling that we're am being watched. A Spartan's instinct is never wrong, Kurt taught us that in the early days of training. I spent most my time reading the endless books Elizabeth had with her. At first trying to find anything remotely related to Columbia before me. No much to go on that doesn't reek of propaganda. So unless I am able to go outside and investigate the impossible city, I am stuck just surveying it from here. Primitive looking airships yet slightly impossible tech for the era. Not my first choice of places to live, I rather live in a asteroid honestly or on a moon. Still highly doubt I am nearly seven centuries in the past. A city in the clouds in the 1900's, someone would have record of it and made it well known history. Earliest I can think of humanity leaving the ground to colonize areas over the earth's surface would have to be in 2080, when humanity first settled on Earth's moon of Luna. Humanity barely begun getting off the ground for more than a few minutes in the late 1800 to early 1900's for a city in the sky to even remotely be considered a possibility.

Books I gave up trying to find a right date with. Published dates go as far back as 1890 and as far ahead as 2012. By the design of the city I can see, I don't need a degree from any Officer Candidate school to know that not a whole lot of places outside the early 1900's look like this. So either I am on more hallucinogenic drugs than a 70's to 80's music artist, or somehow this girl keeps getting books from all over the time line and/or universes. No newspapers coming in so i am screwed for luck there. The 'Songbird' creature is problematic toward my unwilling stay here. Luckily he only seems to only pop up when the gold statues whistle some tune, early warning system that has saved my ass. He has yet to know I even exist, and in my current condition I have to keep it this way. I can still fight but not as effectively as I would like. Obviously mechanical being of some sort, further adding evidence I am not even on my own timeline. Something like that would be nice to have against the Covenant. Be a useful distraction having it fly into their back like and wreak up the ranks before it got overwhelmed by the plasma fire. From what I can gather, he is kind of both Elizabeth's keeper and guard. He watches over her and makes sure she is safe, and keeps her confined to this place. So when I need to plan a escape, taking him out of the picture would have to be top priority. Working on the details of how I can, not a lot of options. Nothing I can make explosives out of, no guns but my pistol somewhere so shooting it is out, knife won't do much unless I sever a key hose or tube. Possible but getting close for a knife to be effective would would be extremely difficult, if not impossible in my current state. Not going to be easy bringing it down if it comes down to it. Till then, hide in a closet or concealed space when he shows up. Have to come up with a proper plan of attack with him.

I laying on the love seat as still as I can, full armor with my hand on the floor, looking like I was getting ready to sleep for the night. With how bored I am that is looking like a good idea the longer i lay here. Elizabeth was across the room from me, sitting down on a stool painting on a canvas. She insisted that I let her paint me, pestering me even. I can only say no for so long. Running out of things to do here that I can do as my back heals. Can't do any PT because I might to stand still and not piss off the only person I can interact with or tend to my wounds. It would be limited but I need PT, something to keep me occupied. My back has healed to a fair degree but not enough to fight or move heavily. For the foreseeable future, I must keep her entertained to a certain degree. It was either this or another round of 'question and that's classified'. Let loose very minor details about my 'universe' and about myself. So far I left her off explaining the different ranks in the Navy. Kept her satisfied for the time being.

Meanwhile, her rather naive and stubborn demeanor has gotten frustrating to say the least. Trying to figure out why I joined the military at such a young age. I have not explained to her that I saw my parents get brutally murdered with my home burning all around me at the age of 5. Something no one should ever have to see. I joined to get revenge on the Covenant, to be the protector for those who need me when I had no one, to help ensure no child has to go to bed wondering if tomorrow will be the last day they'll see their home or loved ones. Even if it costs me my life, it would have bought many others much more time to cherish theirs. I can never tell Elizabeth this, worry her less about the horrors I faced. Less she knows the better.

"Stand still just a little longer. Almost done, just need to add some yellow here. . . and some here . . . and a little blue here." Elizabeth said breaking the silence as she kept her eyes on the piece of cloth, darting to me occasionally. I've been like this for five to six hours, how much detail is she really putting into this painting.

"Why are you painting me again?" I asked trying to stay still for her. I need to move, I need to do something. This keeps her off my back for a little while, but the trade off is that I have to stay perfectly still for hours on end. Not too bad if this were a stealth mission and I had a goal. But there is no goal, no mission, no nothing. I am basically on medical leave right now with nothing to do.

"I have no idea how long you'll be here, so I got to make something to remember you by." She replied. Well that makes sense, rather she forget about me but at this point. If it keeps her off my back with questions, I'll take it. "Soooo. . . What was this world called 'Harvest' like?" She asked.

"Don't know, I wasn't even born before it got glassed." I answered tiredly. At this point, I think she is trying to figure out which worlds I let loose are burned and which ones are still habitable. I don't even fully know. But most the outer colonies are either abandoned or destroyed, I know that much.

"What about this "Onyx' you mentioned in your sleep often?" She asked. Well that one is still around if I am not mistaken. I got to keep a lid on my lips when I'm asleep. Who knows what I leaked out already.

"It is beautiful, kind of like Earth in a way. Only needed some light transforming to make it habitable. Massive deposits of the planet's name sake all around the surface. It's been like home to me for years. After mine was . . . " I stopped myself before I could go on. Can't let too much slip. Already breaking regulation telling her anything beyond my name and serial number.

"I see." She said returning to her painting. I think I let a little too much loose. "How far has humanity traveled? How many worlds did you colonize?" She asked.

"As of 2490, I believe humanity had over 800 colony sites if I am not mistaken. Planets, moon, asteroids, what ever else we can remotely consider a stable home. Traveled as far as tens of thousands light years away from Earth. Yet many still think of her as home. As of 2545, the year I was torn from, I am not sure entirely how many we have left." I explained.

"Eight hundred . . . oh lord that is a lot of colonies." She replied giving the painting a few more strokes of the brush. "And which one were you from?" She asked.

"That's classified." I answered. That is the sixth time she asked. She should know she is going to get the same answer every time she asks. So why does she keep asking.

"Of course it is." She said defeated setting her paint pallet down. "Alright I'm done, what do you think?" She asked turning the painting toward me. . . . honestly I kind of like it. She had me painted in a almost peaceful state. Not a worry on my face, didn't miss a single scar or scrape, armor as dinged and banged up as it is now. She didn't miss a single detail.

"Like looking in a mirror. You got talent, looks great." I answered giving her a thumbs up. Now I may have be a vengeance thirsty child soldier, but even I know when to appreciate good art when I see it. She has an eye for art. She blushed a bit quickly looking away as she turned the painting to her.

"Thanks, you're the first person to ever judge my art." She said almost bashful. Adding more questions to my list. I am effectively seven hundred years in the past and/or in a parallel universe, with a girl that can claim to open slip space rifts between worlds. Said girl has never left this tower before a day in her life. Something isn't adding up here, someone has to be keeping an eye on her or refilling the supplies. From the slowly dwindling food supply, I am assuming the ones who normally restock the kitchen while she is asleep are too scared to wake me up to risk stocking it effectively. Smart people, never wise to sneak by a sleeping Spartan. This kid learned how to speak from someone, learn how to read and write from someone, even how to take care of herself from someone. These are not things that come naturally. Someone had to teach her. So unless she gets out somehow to interact, or she isn't telling the full truth about Songbird being the only one who visits her.

"My pleasure Elizabeth." I answered sitting myself up. I could feel my back flare up in pain as I moved. I forced the pain down as I sat up with my back leaning against the fabric of the love seat. Not as bad as a month ago, I'm healing slowly. I can't be laying down all day long. Ambrosia and Mendez would chew my ass out if they found out I went over two months without any PT, sitting on my ass with a cute girl taking care of my sorry ass. Tom and Lucy would be making fun of me every chance till the day we die . . . if they made it out alive that is. How many of us survived the mission? Hundred? Thirty? Ten? Just me? Killing me not knowing how many of my brothers and sisters survived, if any.

"I"ll call it 'A Spartan's respite'." She said gleaming with pride. I couldn't help but lower my guard and let out a chuckle. I smiled briefly as I looked at myself in the painting. Perfectly captures a rare moment of peace for a soldier like me. Eyes closed blissfully with my helmet on the ground by my head, my large scar on my face visible yet displayed with pride, armor scraped and dented in many areas. Body completely relaxed as it looked like I was getting ready to fall asleep peacefully, a rarity. It truly was a piece of art.

"Fitting." I replied as I forced my guard back up. Can't afford to get soft or attached. Quick way to getting killed on the battlefield. Humanity still needs me. I still need to find a way back home and back to the fight.

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

 _Hours later_

Zack has been a good companion to have around the tower the last two months. Even though he doesn't like to answer too many of my questions with anything more than 'that's classified' or 'you're much better off not knowing'. So far I managed to find out that humanity has not only traveled to other star systems, but managed to bend the fabric of space/time with something called a slip space engine. Such a marvel to hear about. He describes it as a device capable of ripping a hole in the fabric of space/time and transporting a ship though with sufficient radiation shielding. He said he doesn't fully understand it himself to explain it properly. It certainly has my interest. He mostly keeps to himself, tries to clean up after himself without ripping my stitching open again. He tried to get information about Columbia from me, but being here in this tower my entire life leaves me little to tell him that I can't repeat from my books. Something about wanting to know his environment.

Now I am looking at his armor, piece my piece, to try and figure out how it all works. I am not allowed to tear it open because he says that is against UNSC regulation for a civilian to tear apart secret military gear without proper clearance. But he did say I am allowed to look at it and hold it. I was holding his helmet inspecting it all over. He sat on the love seat reading a book on the history of Columbia. The farther I read into the book Songbird got me, the more I worry about the type of place he is from. Got as far as Blue team arriving at Onyx, I haven't had the heart to read past that. If my theory is correct, that book is basically telling me the future of his universe. Set in 2552, he says he is from 2545. I read what happened to Beta Company, I seemed to have saved him right before everyone was killed. I can't bring myself to tell him his entire company but two were killed. He deserves some peace. . . . if not for a little while.

"What is this button for by the chin?" I asked feeling around on the inside. I pushed it but nothing happened. No lights came on, nothing popped up. Seems useless. Pushed it a few more times, still nothing.

"Activates my helmet's VISOR fiction to see better at night and see friend or foe tags better. Won't activate unless you are wearing the helmet. Don't break it, I kind of like that feature." He answered turning the page. Curious I decided to put the helmet on. Went right over my head and fit nearly perfectly. I was able to look out the visor perfectly fine. Felt kind of stuffy inside, yet almost alien like. All sorts of lights and things lit up on the glass in front of me. Something called **Teamcom** was down, names off to the side. Ana-B236, Peter-B-145, and Gabriel-B145. All had a flat line with a **KIA** beside them. What is kia?

"What is kia?" I asked.

"K I A. It means 'Killed in Action'." He answered still not looking up. He is almost as bad as I am with reading. This was a seriously high tech piece of equipment. I pushed my chin forward to the button. Instantly the area before me lit up brightly. Sunlight flared on the glass nearly blinding me as I looked away to the mirror. I could make out every corner of this room, no matter how dark it looked. All in a deep yellow tint. This was too cool. I pushed the button again as it had me see the room normal again. Think I am figuring this out.

"This is so cool." I said with my eyes darting all over the glass, taking in as much information as I can get. This is beyond amazing. I squinted my eyes to the far corner trying to see something, the helmet must have picked up on it and had me look closer at the wall, bringing the image closer like a telescope almost. My eyes widened as the image went back to normal. It follows my eye movement as well, this is beyond cool. "What is the thing on the bottom right corner? Has several triangles facing two directions." I asked trying to figure out the new gizmo that popped up on the glass. Was a thin long strip with several triangles. Two together facing backwards, one forward along, and two together forward.

"That would be the music systems. For when we're finished with a mission and on the way home. I got little over thirty five music files on there." He answered putting the book down. So his helmet cam play music. Without a record player and without the bulky records. I want to listen to something. "Look on the section that reads 'playlist' on the far right bottom, very edge and off to the side." He instructed. Okay, it is all done by eye movement. So I just need to look for the right thing. . . found it. 'Ride back' playlist. I looked at it for a few seconds before it expanded, bring up a list of what i assume are songs. "Just look at the song you want for three seconds and it will play automatically" He informed. I don't know any of these songs. Dates put them in the early 20th century. New by my standards, old by his. I'm almost too scared to pick one.

 _'Hymn for the missing_ 'by Red.

 _'Give me a sign'_ by Breaking Benjamin

 _'My demons'_ by Starset

 _'Sweet Child o Mine'_ by Guns and Roses.

I don't know any of these people. Or even what their music sounds like. The last one's name sounds pretty safe. I looked at the name for a few seconds as it blinked. The middle triangle now turned into a square. I nearly regret looking at the name as my ears were blasted by the screeching of something electric. I jumped in surprise as the noise played all around me in the helmet. I nearly tore it off and let it drop to the ground, backing away as the music kept playing.

"What the hell is that?!" I swore pointing to the still playing helmet. I can count with one hand the amount of times I've swore in my life, this makes four. I've never heard anything like that before in my life! EVER! Zack let out a soft chuckle as he reached down to pick up his helmet.

"Classic rock from 1989. Really old classic to relax to after a long fight. over five hundred years later it still stood the test of time of being one of the greats." He explained putting his helmet on. The music stopped as my heart rate slowly dropped back to normal. That nearly scared the life out of me. Oh lord how fast times change if that is considered Classic in the next century. I'm scared to know what music will be like in the 2500's if that is a taste if 1980's.

"Why didn't you warn me?" I asked.

"Would you have listened anyway? I can't exactly explain it in terms you know for this time." He asked . He has me there, I'm pretty sure most the instruments needed are not even invented yet. "Here is one you might like a little better." He said tapping the side of his helmet before taking it off. Now this song I am liking. A slow rhythmic tune echoed though his helmet out to the tower. I was nodding my head to the beat as Zack done the same. "Red- _not alone,_ 2011\. One of the slower song you might like." He informed taking his helmet off and set it aside on the table beside him. I couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes and nodded his head, as if he was thinking back.

"Have you ever danced with anyone before?" I asked. Kind of a random question, but I'm curious. The more I learn about him, the more I pity him. Thrown into rigorous military training so at such a young age, having to see three hundred of your fellow siblings you trained along side get slaughtered in seconds, fighting a endless war for your own survival, torn from the only thing you ever knew without knowing how you can go back, willing to throw your own life away just to buy time for the rest of your species. I can't help but feel sorry for him. I spent my entire life alone in this tower, I never had too much human interaction, but he never had the chance to be like normal kids. He had his entire childhood taken from him in such a violent way so young if my book is remotely correct.

"No Ma'am, dancing is a luxury." He answered returning to his book. Just how rigorous was his training to not allow time for even something as simple as dancing? I steeled myself as i walked on over to him and stood over him. He looked up from his book and at me confused.

"Will you have this dance with me?" I asked extending my hand to him to take it.

"Ain't the guy suppose to be the one to ask that?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I'll pass. I've been on leave for too long. I can't afford to lose any more time resting or relaxing. I need to try PT after I get some more information." He replied. Information for what? We ain't going out to Columbia any time soon. So until I can figure out if I can even open a tear to his universe again, we got all the time in the world.

"Come on Zack, what harm will one little dance do? Not like I'm asking you to compose a symphony or paint a masterpiece, or take on an entire army alone." I replied giving him a small smile, hoping he'll accept. He deserves a little happiness, even for a moment.

"You're not going to stop bugging me unless I accept, won't you?" He asked looking me dead in the eyes. Way to break the moment.

"I got nothing but time." I replied. He gave a defeated sigh as he put the book down. He took my hand as I helped him up. Still a heavy guy but I managed to get him to his feet. I helped move him to the center of the room as the music began to loop again. "Just wrap your arms around me like this, and follow my lead. We'll take it slow," I ordered taking his arms and having him wrap them around my waist. His touch was firm, yet gentle. As if he didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we began to move to the music slowly. His movements were closed, unsure, almost uneasy as we moved.

"I've never danced before. Always trained or prepared for combat for the past seven years." He admired as I looked up into his eyes. For the first time since he been here, I saw a little fear in his eyes. Something completely alien. I never seen him scared before. What was he afraid of, having fun? Letting his guard down even for a moment? How bad of a life did he have before I brought him here? To be scared of having a small dance with a young woman his age?

"I never danced with anyone before, at least we're learning together." I replied resting my head on his chest. I could hear him taking a deep breath as my head made contact to his chest. Closing my eyes as I listen to his rhythmic heartbeat. It went fast, but began to slow down. I could feel my heart ping as we begun to move as one, slowly to the music. I couldn't help but smile. Soon enough he begun to move on his own, hands still uneasy but he slowly became more relaxed. "You're doing great Zack, just mind the toes." I warned as he almost stepped on my toes again. He let out a soft chuckle as he brought his hand to my back as we moved bit.

"This is nice, almost relaxing." He admitted resting his chin on my hair as we danced to the music. "Thank you Elizabeth. I owe you, for everything." His walls are begining to come down, just a little bit. He is happy, even for a moment. I can tell it in his voice. Mission complete Elizabeth.

"Just nice to have someone to talk to, to interact with. Gets lonely here often." I answered sadly as he lifted his chin off my head. I looked up to his eyes once more. Not full of fear anymore, but replaced with joy.

"I'm going to get you out of here Elizabeth. We're going to escape this tower, one way or another. I promise." He declared. I'm not sure how far his promises go, but escaping from here is easier said then done. I tried numerous times to get out, Songbird stops me each time. I'm not sure what plan he has in mind that I haven't already tried. I looked back to the floor as I sighed.

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." I answered as he softly cupped under my chin, as if to rensure me as the music began to die down slowly. He lifted my head up slowly so we locked eyes once more.

"A Spartan never makes a promise he can't keep." He insured as we looked into each other's eyes. I couldn't help but admire his emerald green eyes looked into my sky blue ones. His were full of determination, mine were of joy and passion. I couldn't help but get lost in them as we slowly drew closer. I smiled as we begun to lean closer to each other. We closed our eyes as I leaned my head sideways, gladly leaning up so we meet half way.

Just before our lips were about to meet the room was filled with a almost hellish screeching with heavy drums and screaming. I jumped back in pure shock shrieking in surprise as we both lost our balance and fell to the ground. I landed on my butt still in shock as he shook his head as if to clear it. He put his helmet back on and the music stopped. What the hell did I just listen to?! What did we almost do? Did we. . . . did we almost kiss?

"Five finger death punch _Got your six_ , 2015." He said taking his helmet off. My heart was still racing as I had a hand over my chest, trying to keep my heart in my body so it doesn't beat out in fear. He put his helmet on the table and looked away blushing madly. "I got to do some PT now, been too long and I need it." He said as he made his way to the door. Slowly as i could visibly see his back was still causing discomfort. He stopped at the frame but didn't look back. "Thank you for the dance, I enjoyed it. I just need to figure something out first." He thanked walking out of the room. Leaving me alone with my thoughts. I got up and went to his helmet, holding it in my hands as I sat on the love seat looking into the gold colored glass.

"Why did I just do that?" I asked myself. Why did we almost kiss? I can't be developing feeling for him . . can I? Who is to say he even feels the same about me if I am. He is a child soldier, I am still just a child. I got to send him home eventually. I know he can't stay, but is it selfish of me to want him to? His people need him, he can't stay with me forever. But, I need him here. I can't be all alone again. Why does this have to be so confusing.

* * *

(Zack's POV)

You can't afford to get attached Spartan. Humanity needs you. You can't sit by with some girl you meet not even two months ago. Not when your people are being mercilessly slaughtered. You let your guard get too low, you let your emotions get the better of you. She can't go with you, she has to stay here, and you need to leave as soon as you can. I need a plan of escape, longer I'm here the greater the risk I'll get attached to Elizabeth gets. I know we are being watch, there is no denying it. My gut is screaming at me that we are. To what extent, I don't know. I got the basics of the plan down, but I need a way to get past that damn bird.

I forced myself to the living room as I got to the floor to begin some push ups. If I'm going to free Elizabeth and get us out of here, I need to be as fit and prepared as possible. I don't know what to expect but I do know that I won't break my promise. I owe Elizabeth at least that much. For taking care of me, nursing me back to health, keeping me from going insane if I haven't already. I am left with one big question to ask myself.

Let's we do escape from this tower, I end up having to kill my way out with what ever I can get my hands on and we leave this impossible city. Then what? What do I do after that? I'm not fully sure if I can even get home or not. What will I do if I can't? I can't stay with Elizabeth, someone like her deserves much better than anything I can provide. I'm a super soldier, designed to be expendable and a ruthless killing machine. What can I offer her that anyone else can't?

"Don't get attached Spartan. You know it won't work." I said as I made it to fifty. Switching to Squats. My back is aching but I have to work though it. I can't afford to get soft. I need to get back to the fight. Longer I'm here, the closer Humanity gets to brutal extinction. I have to find a way back home. But first, I got to break her out of here. I never leave a debt unpaid, and I am in some deep debt to Elizabeth.

* * *

 **That's all we have people. Sorry it took so long, i kind of got lost in Bioshock Infinite. Every time I play the game, something new surprises me or makes me wanting to go back for more. Whether it be a new voxaphone, secret areas, plain exploring, or simply enjoying how much of a master piece the game is. More I play it and explore, the more it makes sense and makes me think. I left a little fluff between Zack and Elizabeth. He let his walls down a little bit, but brought them back up again. Next chapter will be the last in the tower. How will they escape? I thought it would be kind of funny. Having them dance to a kind of slow song and almost kiss, only to be interrupted by some heavy metal. I don't know if the SPI armor or even Mjlnior armor could even support music files or their wearers would even have them. I would assume so for leisure periods. Man, that would be one hell of a music player. Well I'm done, peace out Spartans. See you on the battlefield.  
~Dgreen20**


	5. A caged bird set free

Chapter 5

 **A caged bird set free**

 _September 19th, 1904_

 _Monument Island_

(Zack's POV)

2343 hours

I sat at the window sill in the massive library, looking out the window at the impossible city. Only my undersuit on with my knees in my chest, back to the armrest. The stars of the night sky filled the vast emptiness between the buildings and clouds. Moon was high and full. I couldn't help but gaze up at the heavenly bodies, Wondering how many more worlds we lost? How much closer the Covenant are to their goal of our extinction? It's been keeping me up for the last two days, all I can think about. I can't just sit here and do nothing knowing my people are being slaughtered. I let out a deep sigh as I placed a hand on the chilled glass. Small traces of ice from the early night frost formed on the large window. Since the dawn of humanity, we've been looking to the stars with questions. We look into the night sky for guidance and wisdom as if some divine being will grant us the answer. For a centuries humanity has always wondered if we were alone in the universe. Only to find out that other life found us, and made us wish we were alone. Here I am, a child soldier trained and raised to throw his life away to protect humanity, trapped in another world looking to the stars for guidance.

"It's nearly midnight Zack. What are you doing up so early?" Elizabeth asked yawning. I looked down the large stairs to see Elizabeth rubbing her eyes, long blue nightgown fit her perfectly as she let out a large yawn. Last few days she has been distant, I'm not entirely sure why. Tonight has actually been one of the first she talked to me without me starting the conversation. Which is extremely weird considering Elizabeth is a very talkative person and I don't like talking too much.

"I couldn't fall asleep. I thought this would help me a little." I replied looking back to the stars. The truth was I wasn't even tired. I could go for three days without sleep. I just wanted to look at something that made some sense around here. A floating city in the 1900s, some huge bird creature protecting a girl in a tower, somehow being torn from my own universe, then thrown into a different timeline, and almost kissing said girl the other day. I need something that makes sense before I lose my mind if I hadn't already. The stars are the only thing to me that I know. The only source of comfort I have in this confusing world. I at least know what is out there waiting for me. "I just . . . I just have to look at something familiar. Something to remind me of my people." I answered.

"Homesick?" She asked beginning to walk up the curved flight of stairs. I wouldn't really call it homesick. More along the lines of worrying about the war. I highly doubt we won it in the short month or two I've been away, but just how much farther did the Covenant get? How many worlds remain, if any? I'm worried if my people are still fighting, or if we lost already? Just worried.

"I guess you can call it that. " I replied as she sat beside me, looking out at the constellations.

"They're beautiful. " Elizabeth said. I'm not denying their beauty, they are indeed beautiful. "I think I already know the answer to this question, but which one was your home? If it is even out tonight." She asked. I was about to instinctively retaliate with the normal response, but I stopped myself. I guess I can share a tiny bit. Not like the planet is still there anymore. Let's see . . . if memory serves, the constellation should be visible now.

"Lio Minor, the third star in the line. That was my homeworld." I responded pointing the constellation. Elizabeth followed my finger to the star. "About 185 light years away from the Sol system, or Earth, is the Leonis Minoris system. New Columbia was among her three colonized planetary bodies, alongside Avalon and Valhalla, and she was absolutely beautiful. She was three fourths the size of Earth, one supercontinent called Samus Maximus. Days only lasted 22 hours roughly. Settled in 2436 by the American colony ship W _ould You Kindly._ Well known for its rich Ferris ore and weekly auroras. Had some dust rings in orbit with two moons." I answered as she fixed her gaze on the little dot in the sky. She seemed relieved to finally get some answers.

"You said it _was_ beautiful. What exactly happened?" She asked. Damn, she is too smart for her own good. I could lie or tell her the normal answer. But tonight. . . tonight I'm making a small exception from standard regulation. She has done so much for me in the past two months. Some answers I can give. I really need her off my back before she gets too curious for her own good. Deeper she probes, less she is going to like.

"You know the aliens I fought before you brought me here?" I asked. I still don't believe she is purely the reason I'm here right now. I have yet to see a 'tear' the entire time I've been here. But if it helps her understand, I'll go along with her. She shook her head yes as I continued. "In 2537, A fleet of them found the system. For my people to even have a chance in Naval battles, we had to outnumber them at least three to one. Admiral Cole only had enough resources and manpower to protect one of the three colonies. Avalon and New Columbia were sacrificed to ensure Valhalla survived, both burned to glass and devastated. My people are being hunted down to extinction, one planet at a time. We are doing what we can to fight back, but it is not enough." I answered. She looked to me in terror as I answered her question.

"I was five at the time, lost in the streets, local militia tried to fight back but got slaughtered. My parents were caught in the middle between the two, killed in front of me by hammer-wielding apes. I was one of the lucky ones to escape alive. I hid in a sewer pipe deep underground until the fighting stopped, surviving off of whatever I could get my hands on. I was rescued by none other than the Master Chief when the rescue parties came around days later." I answered grimly. She sat there fixed on my story as I continued. "I still remember looking into his gold visor for the first time. The flood of fear I felt, and relief after I learned he was there to save me. He is massive, green, heavily armored, and didn't put up with anyone's bullshit. I still remember how dirty and skinny I was, he was covered in orange and blue blood from the fight. I was so weak from malnutrition and lack of sleep that he had to carry me in his arms to the ship. We got ambushed by Brutes on the way there, he fought several of them off at the same time, one was fixed on me. He lost his pistol in the fight somehow and I picked it up, one was right on top of me when I pulled the trigger, blowing its brains out. Damn ape nearly crushed me under its weight. Chief gave me his pistol after we left the planet, saying how he can get another one later. I was so grateful for everything that he did for me, I ended up hugging him before he had to leave. I haven't seen him since. I got the offer to join Beta Company not too long after we returned to UNSC controlled space. You can piece the rest together from there." I answered. Elizabeth looked in complete shock at me as I looked back to the stars. Not knowing what to say next. I engraved his numbers into the side of his pistol, to remind me of the man who saved my life. Why I fight, who I want to become. "Now you see why I didn't share this earlier, why I am this way, why I need to get back to my fight as soon as I can. The Covenant won't stop until all of humanity is burned. If I stay here for too long, I'm putting more of my people at risk, lives will be lost that I could have saved." I replied.

"That is . . . I'm not sure how to respond to all that. To lose so much at such so quickly at that young, and so violently. That's' horrible." She answered slinking down in her spot. I didn't want to tell her just how bad it was, but she needs to understand why I can't form any attachments, why I can't stay.

"Beta Company gave me a new home, a family, and the chance to strike back. I redirected my grief and anger to avenge my home and people." I answered as she reached out to hold my hand in comfort. I tensed up at first but slowly forced myself to relax so I don't crush her hand. I'm not sure how to feel about this. It almost makes me . . . happy. I can't remember the last time I felt like this.

"Thank you for telling me. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to reveal all that." She replied softly squeezing my hand. I've long past come to terms with that grief. Ambrosia and Mandez gave me plenty of time to grief before I was thrown into strict training. I don't regret a thing. "I'm sorry for pushing you so much for answers, and for the other day."

"What's done is done, all in the past now. " I answered looking back to the stars. I have got to get out of here. Only way out I can find is though that heavily secured door down below. Got no explosives to blow through it, too difficult to pick open, and we won't survive the fall down if we broke through the window. Songbird is the tough one to go around. We have to trap him in order for any plan to work properly. "Why don't you go back to sleep. I'm going to stay up a while longer." I responded as she looked to my home star once more.

"Okay Zack, I understand. I'll give you some space." She said letting go of my hand and standing up. I didn't move my gaze from the window when she called back to me. "You know, you don't have to go deal with it all by yourself. I'm here if you want to talk it out." She replied. I gave a confirming sigh to her as I heard her walk out of the room. I closed my eyes as I held a hand to the window, feeling the cold air pelting the thick sheet of glass. Taking deep breaths as I felt the cool fall air flowing through the tower. There has got to be a way out of here, I made a promise to Elizabeth, I plan on keeping it anyway I can. Whoever designed this tower, never imagined a Spartan having to break out of it. I opened my eyes as I gave my home star a final gaze.

"I'm going to get us out of here Elizabeth. One way or another. I already lost my chance at a normal life, I won't let you lose yours." I promised to move from the window to go down the stairs, back not flaring out in pain as much. I'm getting better, perhaps well enough to fight. If my plan works, I'm going to be in for one hell of a fight soon. Stopped at the door and looked to my pile of armor. A smile crept over my face as I walked toward the pile. I got an idea on how we can get out of here, Elizabeth may not like it at first. But I'm confident that she'll go along with it once we're out of here.

* * *

0326 hours

I stood in the shadows of the room in my full armor, blended in almost perfectly to the Victorian style wallpaper behind me. Elizabeth is still fast asleep if the light snoring from her room is anything to go by. I got my armor on as quickly as I could and pretended to be heading to the bathroom. Once there I used the armor's photo-reactive panels to blend in my surroundings and sneak back to the library. I didn't risk anything by sticking to the shadows, using whatever cover I can to stay out of sight of the mirrors. If my motion tracker is correct, they are one way, so it is best to stay out of sight where I can. I calmly breathed in and out as slowly as I could, both to remain calm and to keep my body movement as minimal as possible. I've stayed here for over an hour, completely still and silent. Keeping a close eye on my motion tracker, so far very little movement beyond the glass. Just two little blips every now and again. I can confirm we are being watched, but to what extent, I haven't the faintest.

I was hidden behind the banister of the stairwell with my eyes sharply on the large vault-like door. I was going over the plan in my head as I waited for my chance to strike. Songbird I got a loose plan to contain him, at least long enough to get a head start and formulate a better plan. The clock on my HUD says it is almost half past three in the morning. If they are going to do anything, now would be the time. My eyes darted to my motion tracker, two new blips showed up slowly moving my way. I crouched down to make myself as small as possible and took a deep breath. It's now or never Spartan. The large bolts on the door began to retract inward as the door slowly began to open up. I pushed my chin forward and activated my VISR, illuminating the screen in a low night vision.

"I'm telling you, Frankie, I got a bad feeling that the redskin is still in here somewhere." A new voice whispered as they walked out of the door. Target was a white male, late thirties, early gas mask and white jumpsuit on with only the thick neck showing. Skinny, couldn't be more than 200lb and six foot. Target is obviously worried, body movements are slow and uneasy. Head looking all around the room. Glanced over me several times in his sweep of the area. Old mouser pistol at his hip as he wheeled a cart in full of various supplies. Food, medicine, a syringe, and a vial of a weird clear substance. My gut is telling me it is a sedative of some sort.

"Would you relax Donnie? It is only one unarmed man. We both got guns should he try to jump us." Another voice said a little too loudly. The second target is also male, rather short and fat. No more five foot six and 250lbs. Same outfit as the first. Sounds to be in his early to mid-forties. Wheeling in the back of the cart as he pulled the syringe. "Obviously he fell asleep on the pot. He hasn't come back for a few hours, So while he is out cold. Let's grab the girl, do our damn job, and bring her back in before he wakes up. We've been doing this shit for almost nine years. The girl needs food, we can't let her plaything keep us from doing our job any longer. So quit your damn bellyaching." He swore injecting the needle into the vial and filled the syringe. Motion tracker only shows these two in my vicinity. My suspicions are correct, we are being watched. They've been sedating Elizabeth and doing lords knows what to her for years? Unacceptable. I don't care why right now, I need to get her out of here.

"I know, I know. I just can't shake the feeling that he's a lot more dangerous than he seems." The skinny one answered as they pushed the cart past my location. Obviously, the skinny one is the one with the brain. The fat one I'm going to have to take out first. His big mouth and cocky attitude may be more dangerous than the skinny one's cautiousness. I waited a few seconds for them to pass before I slowly began to walk behind them into the living area. Still cloaked, I kept my breathing to a minimum as we moved into the living area passed a painting of an illuminated ring.

"What is he going to do, scalp us? All he's going to get from me is a fishing lure maybe." The fat one replied as I began to rise from my crouch walk. Fools were still oblivious that I was right behind them. Going to have to do this quietly, less noise I make the better. "I'll admit the girl has talent. Where do you think she . . . ." He never got to finish his sentence. I covered his mouth and twisted his head sharply to the right, bones cracking as his neck snapped. His body went limp in my arms as I dragged him behind the love seat as quickly as I could. A quick and silent assassination, all by the books. One tango down, one more to go. Then I'll wake up Elizabeth so we can get out of here.

"What were you saying, Frankie. I didn't catch that." The skinny one said looking behind his to find his friend missing. I crouched down behind the love seat as the skinny one looked around the room for his friend. His hand went to the pistol as he scoped the room. I slowly moved from cover as he turned his back all around the room, muttering something I don't care about to himself. He turned toward me as I shimmered with my background getting closer. "IT'S THE DEMON!" He screamed before pulling the trigger, I forced his hand upward so the round only hit the roof. A sharp crack rang through the tower. I hit him hard in the chest as some ribs snapped as I twisted my body with his wrist, snapping his wrist so the pistol fell to the floor. He cried in agony as he tried to throw a punch toward me. I grabbed his arm mid punch, tucked my body inward, and threw the man over my shoulder into the mirrored wall head first. The glass shattered revealing a set of blast doors as the man fell to the ground dead on impact. A loud alarm blared through out the building as a red light flashed from the door. The statue began to slowly whistle to life. I was one step ahead and grabbed the cart by its handles, throwing it at the gold statue's head. Taking it clean off before it could alert that dammed bird. The gold head rolled across the floor as food and medical supplies littered the area. Back flared in pain, I forced it to subside as I picked up the Mouser pistol. Well, if Elizabeth wasn't awake earlier, that will wake her up from the deepest sleep.

"So much for a stealthy escape." I cursed as I ejected the mag to see what I'm working with. 9mm Luger, primitive low caliber pistol round. 11 rounds in the mag left. Got to make them count. I clicked the mag back into place as Elizabeth stormed into the room with my pistol in her hands at her side, eyes wide as dinner plates, still in her nightgown. At least she knows enough discipline to keep her finger off the trigger.

"What happened Zack?! Why is there an alarm . . ." She noted looking around the room. Eyes darting between the two dead bodies and the decapitated statue, then back to me. "What did . . . what happened here?" She asked. Time is already not on our side, I held up my hand to stop her before she went any farther.

"I'll explain later. Right now we don't have much time before reinforcements arrive or worse, Songbird. We got to leave, right now." I ordered keeping my stolen firearm drawn as I aimed it at the open door. Elizabeth looked to the door with a new expression on her face. Hope. I took point as I moved as fast as Elizabeth could keep up with toward the door. She didn't hesitate to follow behind me down the narrow white corridor and a flight of stairs. The whole area was hugged by a metallic shell. I want to say it looked like copper. " _Caution! Proceed only if the specimen is properly sedated. Refer to sedation protocol 080-312"_ The sign above read. Further confirms my theory that she is being studied. What I don't understand is why. Why go through this much trouble to keep her contained to study?

"What are they doing there?" She asked as we rounded the corner. My motion tracker is showing three people close by. One around the corner, other two a little farther down. Who knows how much more resistance on the way out. I kicked the hornet's nest alright. Looks like I'm going to have to shoot my way out of this one. I doubt Elizabeth knows how to shoot, or if she can even handle my pistol. But I only got one mag for that gun and I don't see a resupply on ammo coming any time soon. Going to have to be for Emergencies only. For now, I'll stick to the primitive semi-auto pistol. It will get the job done.

"From what I gathered, they've been the ones supplying your kitchen. On top of other things." I said as another man in a white suit showed up. He tried to pull his gun out, but I was faster. I rushed forward, grabbed his arm and twisted the firearm out of his hands, forcing him against the wall with all my might. Pulling out my 8-inch titanium-A combat knife from my hip and plunged it through the back of his skull in one swift, fluid motion. Severing his spinal cord as he gurgled on his blood. Elizabeth yelped in shock as I pulled the knife out and let the body drop to the floor, quick and painless.

"Why did . . .why did you kill them?" She asked completely shellshocked.

"Targets would have hindered our escape effort. My objective is to eliminate all hostiles, and find a way down." I replied emotionlessly as I wiped the blood off my knife with the guy's suit. She knows my job is to kill things, why does it surprise her that my way of getting us out involves killing? I leave any alive, they'll capture us again and we're back to square one. I searched the body for anything useful toward our escape. Two more mags of ammo and some silver coins. The ammo I'll need. The coins I'll keep so Elizabeth has currency when we leave. "Two more tangos close by, fifteen meters out due west. Stay low and let me take point." I ordered moving forward down the hall into a small room with a sealed door and a set of blast doors. A new sign greeted us. _"Caution. Quiet while the Specimen is present."_ It read. " _Specimen tracker._ " The panel on the far wall read with lights. Dining room, bedroom, bathroom, library, dressing room, conservatory. Why do they go so far to observe her like a caged bird?

"How can you tell?" She asked staying behind me.

"Motion tracker on my HUD. Gives me an idea of what is around us." I answered moving farther down the corridor. Nearly identical room laid ahead. Two chairs sat before the blast doors with an old film camera and a bag of popcorn. Only other door out was sealed with a green light. It lit up and opened upward, showing an airlock of some sort. Elizabeth pressed forward behind me as we walked out of the chamber.

"So your plan is to kill our way out?" She asked.

"More I take out now, less we'll have at our back on the way down. Best to keep the flanks as clear as possible." I answered as we moved out toward the outer walkway of the tower. Encased by the copper walls and wooden catwalks around the area. I looked down over the edge, no stairway. The only way down seems to be an elevator. This is bad, they'll be waiting for us at the bottom. Easy trap, set up a firing squad to unload hell once the doors opened up. Only other way out would be to jump down well over twenty stories or from the outside straight down tens of thousands of feet into the unknown below. The elevator is our only ticket down, not liking this one bit. As we rounded the turn to the next series of airlocks, two new guys walked out. One armed with a primitive automatic rifle of sorts, the other with a shotgun. Threat analysis tells me the shotgun wielder needs to be taken out first. My armor should protect me from a bulk of the damage from both, Elizabeth won't be so lucky. Her getting injured in the crossfire is unacceptable.

I pushed myself in front of Elizabeth to act as her shield as I raised my primitive pistol and fired. The round tore through the shotgun wielder's head and alerted the other guy as he turned with his weapon drawn, trained on me and me alone before opening fire a quick burst as I rushed his position. His rounds hit me square in the chest before I forced the barrel up and bashed his chest with the butt of the rifle. He wheezed as I knocked the wind out of him as his rounds did nothing to my armor. Must be primitive automatic rounds, normal rifle rounds would have at least damaged my armor. He tried to throw a kick at me but I was faster. I grabbed his boot and yanked him off balance, lifting him over my shoulder I threw him over the side of the catwalk. He screamed in terror as he seemed to have hit every steel beam on the way down. If there is anyone down there, they are going to get a nasty surprise.

"There will be more on our way down. " I ordered picking up the shotgun. Standard lever action model, 12 gauge shells, internal mag only holds four. I can't use this as a primary firearm to escape, maybe as a backup. I handed the shotgun to Elizabeth as she looked at me completely terrified. "Use this to cover our six. Don't shoot unless you are sure you want to kill what is on the other end. Aim for center mass." I ordered picking up the automatic. This primitive firearm uses pistol roun s in a 30 rounds mag on the side. Holes cut in the barrel shroud to help vent heat, obviously air cooled. Not the best firearm but it will do as my primary weapon.

"You want me to . . . do what?" She asked completely unsure. I know I can't ask Elizabeth to kill, but I can't watch all the angles at once. She held the shotgun clenched to her chest visibly shaken. I remember my first time shooting. It was scary, but I learned fast to get used to it. She doesn't have that luxury right now. One of the few luxuries I did have in Beta Company.

"Watch our backs. Anything hostile pops up, shoot them in the chest. You'll hit something of importance. Chambered for 12 gauge rounds, so it will kick like a mule when you pull the trigger. Let me do the bulk of the fighting. Just watch the flanks and stay low." I answered loading the mag back into the rifle. Twenty-three rounds in the mag, rest went down the side with their original owner. Not enough to fight more than a few people. Hopefully enough to get more ammo soon. Rather limited on weaponry. Just a primitive pistol, automatic rifle, and a shotgun. So my options are strictly close quarters. Going to have to stay that way until I can get my hands on anything with more range.

"I'm not sure if I can Zack. I never shot a gun before in my life. I never did anything like this before." She answered trying to give me back the shotgun. We won't get very far if she is this hesitant, I can only cover so many angles. I gently pushed the firearm back into her hands.

"You can do it, I wouldn't tell you to do this to you if I didn't think you couldn't. " I informed keeping the shotgun firmly in her hands. She looked at me wide-eyed and scared, I depolarized my visor so she would look me in the eyes. "Elizabeth we don't have a lot of time or options right now. I want to be sure you can protect yourself." I informed looking her dead in her eyes behind my visor. Her fear slowly faded as I rested a hand on her shoulder. "There will be a lot more fighting before we leave this city and a lot more bloodshed. There is no other way. I trust you Elizabeth, but I can't watch both our asses at all times. I need you to trust me on this and keep an eye on our backs. Can you do that?" I asked in as soft a tone as I could muster. She looked back to the shotgun in her hands, as if debating on her next word choice. She slowly nodded her head as I polarized my visor again and gripped my rifle. She still looked scared, but she kept her grip on the shotgun. "Good. Now let's move out. I'll take point." I ordered as we moved into the next set of airlocks. Elizabeth took a deep breath before she followed right behind me. The room looked just like the last one, only with an elevator going down. I pushed the button as Elizabeth leaned against the wall beside me, still holding the shotgun. Glad to know my pep talk got through to her. Her hand slipped and flipped the switch opening the blast doors, showing inside of her conservatory. Locks and picks littered the table along with a chalkboard that I recognize to be used to crack ciphers. The girl has been preparing to escape this for a while now. Let's put what she learned and planned to the test.

"I've been watched this whole time, like some sort of lab rat?" She asked in disbelief as I aimed my rifle at the doors to shot anything that showed up. I get her reason for feeling like this, but I still don't understand why they are going through so much trouble to keep this young woman caged up like this.

"We'll figure out why later, right now let's focus on getting out of here. That is our primary objective. We can't afford any more distractions." I ordered as the elevator dinged and opened up. Surprisingly no one came out, a little bit suspicious to me. The motion tracker is only showing Elizabeth and me right now. This is obviously a trap, but it is the only way down unless we feel like jumping. Either way, we got a long road ahead of us. "That is out only way down. Let's go." I ordered walking into the elevator. Elizabeth followed behind me as I hit the button to go down. I got to think of a plan when the doors open up. We got little under a minute before we reach the bottom. Got to plan this out, how in the hell am I going to get us out of this one?

* * *

 **That is a wrap, people. Zack and Elizabeth escaped today, but how far will they go? Will they run the Infinite route early or will they be captured? Sorry for the lack of updates. Had to move into an apartment recently and I've been without internet for a few weeks. Bored off my ass writing to pass the time. Using Grammarly to help with the editing somewhat. I've noticed I am horrid with grammar and spelling. I hope to get better soon, to make the editing a lot easier. Until next time, peace out Spartans.**

 **~Dgreen20**


End file.
